UNSC Codex: Vehicles and Equipment and Character Bios
by SmokeTinyTom
Summary: UNSC Codex will detail Vehicles, Aircraft, Equipment and Technology*. * Not on the Halo Wiki. TITAN SECURITY is not appearing in the story. The Story working in conjunction with this Codex is PUBLISHED. UNSC OPERATION: ORESTES' LIBERATION. (UPDATE: UNSC Aircraft Has been tweaked after messages about Titan Armour Plating)
1. UNSC Ground Vehicles

**UNSC Ground Vehicles (Cargo, Combat and Siege Works)**

 **Password:************

 **-PASSWORD ACCEPTED-**

 **-ACCESS "UNSC Ground Vehicles" DATABASE-**

Main Battle Tank (MBT):

 **Designation:** M860 "RED WOLF"

 **Role:** Anti-Armour Fire Support and Long Range Platform.

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** Twin-Linked Turret Mounted 385mm Rifled Cannons (Side-By-Side). Capable of HEAT, Plasma Coated APSFDS, HE Incendiary or Plasma Combination  
 **Secondary Armament:** Twin-Linked (Barrel over Barrel) Co-Axial 90mm M65 Vulcan Chain Cannon.  
 **Tertiary Armament:** 2x Twin-Linked 40mm Chain Guns mounted on Remote Turrets.

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Forerunner Armour Laced into Titanium-A Ship Armour.  
 **Armour Cage:** Titanium A-Battle Plate Cage to 'Catch' Anti-Armour Rockets before Impacting the Armour Proper.  
 **Counter-Measures: Primary:** Trophy/Armour Protection System (T/APS)  
 **Secondary:** Smoke Launchers with Metal Filaments and Deliberate Heat Exhaust will make missile think there are multiple targets in the area.

 **Shielding:** Multi-Layered Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **Specifications and Engine:**

 **Crew:** 4 (1 Driver, 1 Main Cannon Commander, 2 Remote Turret Operators)  
 **Weight:** 80 Tons (72.6 Tonnes)  
 **Length:** 50.6FT (15.42M)  
 **Width:** 33.6FT (10.24M)  
 **Height:** 27.8FT (8.47M)

 **Engine:** M860-Spec W48 60 Litre Hydrogen-Burning ICE. Capable of producing an Equivalent Power Output of 2795Hp.

 **Maximum Speed:** 55MPH (89KPH)

 **Vehicle History:** The M860 Red Wolf was built as the replacement for both the Scorpion MBT and the Grizzly MBT. The requirements of the vehicle were Heavy Ship Grade Armour and Hard-Light Shielding as standard protection, Minimum of a Twin-Linked 200mm Rifled Cannon and a Co-Axial that can engage enemy Light-Medium Armour without need of the Primary Armament. The Tertiary Weapon should be able to dissuade enemy Aircraft and Infantry from attempting to get close for the kill.

 **(A/N: Visually based off the UNSC Grizzly from Halo Wars)**

 **-ACCESS "Ground Vehicle" DATABASE-**

Armoured Infantry Fighting Vehicle (AIFV)

 **Designation:** MR460 "TIGER"

 **Role:** Close Infantry Support and Transportation

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** Turret Mounted Twin-Linked 150mm Rotary Gatling Cannons.  
 **Secondary Armament:** Co-Axial 90mm M65 Vulcan Gatling Gun.  
 **Tertiary Armament:** Remote Turret Mounted Twin-Linked 40mm Chain Guns.

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Forerunner Armour Laced into Titanium-A Ship Armour.

 **Armour Cage:** Titanium A-Battle Plate Cage to 'Catch' Anti-Armour Rockets before Impacting the Armour Proper.

 **Counter-Measures: Primary:** Trophy/Armour Protection System (T/APS)

 **Secondary:** Smoke Launchers with Metal Filaments and Deliberate Heat Exhaust will make missile think there are multiple targets in the area.

 **Shielding:** Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **Specifications and Engine:**

 **Crew:** 4 (1 Driver, 1 Commander, 2 Remote Turret Operators)  
 **Complement:** 15 Marines with Maximum Armour and Ammunition.  
 **Weight:** 45 Tons (40.8 Tonnes)  
 **Length:** 31FT (9.5M)  
 **Width:** 24FT (7.3M)  
 **Height:** 17FT (5.2M)

 **Engine:** MR460-Spec V18 30 Litre Hydrogen-Burning ICE. Capable of producing an Equivalent Power Output of 1795Hp.

 **Maximum Speed:** 68MPH (109KPH)

 **Vehicle History:** The MR460 "Tiger" was developed to provide adequate fire support in Urban Environments to combat enemy Heavy Armour, Aircraft and Infantry units. The weapons that the Tiger has would usually be mounted to Tank Destroyer instead of Armoured Infantry Fighting Vehicle. While the MR460 has been equipped by all divisions of the UNSC, it has proven to be most effective in the hands of UNSC Army Rangers and ODST's. The vehicle is invaluable when carrying additional Ammo and Supplies, as well as being able to transport 3x 5-Man Fire Teams whilst keeping up with the high mobility that those units are renowned for.

 **-ACCESS "Ground Vehicle" DATABASE-**

Armoured Infantry Fighting Vehicle (AIFV)

 **Designation:** MR465 "LION"

 **Role:** Close Infantry Support, Troop Transportation and Anti-Armour/Tank Killer

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** Turret Mounted 300mm Long Range Linear Rail-Cannons (Capable of HEAT, Plasma Coated APSFDS, HE Incendiary or Plasma Combination)  
 **Secondary Armament:** Co-Axial 90mm M65 Vulcan Gatling Gun.  
 **Tertiary Armament:** 1x 360 Degree MGMLS Platforms [38x 427mm Barrel (Mounted in 2x Racks of 19 Side By Side.) [Anti-Aircraft, Anti-Infantry and Bunker Busters]  
 **Quaternary Armament:** 1x Twin-Linked 65mm Chain Gun mounted on Remote Turret.

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Forerunner Armour Laced into Titanium-A Ship Armour.

 **Armour Cage:** Titanium A-Battle Plate Cage to 'Catch' Anti-Armour Rockets before Impacting the Armour Proper.

 **Counter-Measures: Primary:** Trophy/Armour Protection System (T/APS)

 **Secondary:** Smoke Launchers with Metal Filaments and Deliberate Heat Exhaust will make missile think there are multiple targets in the area.

 **Shielding:** Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **Specifications and Engine:**

 **Crew:** 3 (1 Driver, 1 Commander, 1 Remote Turret Operator)  
 **Complement:** 10 Marines with Maximum Armour and Ammunition.  
 **Weight:** 45 Tons (40.8 Tonnes)  
 **Length:** 31FT (9.5M)  
 **Width:** 24FT (7.3M)  
 **Height:** 17FT (5.2M)

 **Engine:** MR465-Spec V18 30 Litre Hydrogen-Burning ICE. Capable of producing an Equivalent Power Output of 1795Hp.

 **Maximum Speed:** 68MPH (109KPH)

 **Vehicle History:** The MR465 "Lion" is an Dedicated Tank Destroyer variant to the MR460 "Tiger", forgoing its Gatling cannons to employ a state-of-the-art Linear Rail Cannon. While the MR460 and MR465 has been equipped by all divisions of the UNSC, it has proven to be most effective in the hands of UNSC Army Rangers and ODST's. The vehicle is invaluable when carrying additional Ammo and Supplies, as well as being able to transport 2x 5-Man Fire Teams whilst keeping up with the high mobility that those units are renowned for. It sacrifices a 5-Man Fire Team transport capacity for 4x Missile Rack Reloads.

 **(A/N: Visually based off the UNSC Cougar from the Halo Wars Deleted Vehicles)**

 **-ACCESS "Ground Vehicle" DATABASE-**

Multiple Guided Missile Launch System (MGMLS)

 **Designation:** MA430 Multiple Guided Missile Launcher System "BOBCAT"

 **Role:** Precision Long Range Missile Barrages

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** 38x 1027mm Barrel (Mounted in 2x Racks of 19 Side By Side)  
 **Secondary Armament:** 1x Twin-Linked 90mm (Side By Side) Chain Gun mounted on Remote Turret

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Forerunner Armour Laced into Titanium-A Ship Armour.

 **Armour Cage:** Titanium A-Battle Plate Cage to 'Catch' Anti-Armour Rockets before Impacting the Armour Proper. Cage is in two seamless parts to allow Missile Rack to elevate without losing the Cage's Defence

 **Counter-Measures: Primary:** Radar Jammers

 **Secondary:** Smoke Launchers with Metal Filaments and Deliberate Heat Exhaust will make missile think there are multiple targets in the area.

 **Shielding:** Multi-Layered Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **Specifications and Engine:**

 **Crew:** 3 (1 Driver, 1 Fire Control Officer, 1 Remote Turret Operator)  
 **Complement:** Additional Trailer with Space to carry an Additional Missile Rack.  
 **Weight:** 45 Tons (40.8 Tonnes) With Trailer 52 Tons (47 Tonnes)  
 **Length:** 31FT (9.5M) With Trailer 52FT (16M)  
 **Width:** 19FT (5.8M)  
 **Height:** 15FT (4.6M)

 **Engine:** MA430-Spec V20 34 Litre Hydrogen-Burning ICE. Capable of producing an Equivalent Power Output of 2225Hp.

 **Maximum Speed:** 60MPH (97KPH)

 **Vehicle History:** The MA430 Bobcat was an entirely new vehicle, however, based heavily off the UNSC Long Range Artillery Fox Cannon's Chassis while combining the ancient M142 HIMARS from 21st Century America. The Missiles have interchangeable Warheads to allow easy logistics and the ability for force commanders to rapidly swing the battle to their favour.

 **(A/N: Visually based off the UNSC Fox Cannon with Combination of the United States M142 HIMARS Munition Size. The Missile Rack was of Russian Influence since I didn't want to equip it with 6 Missiles, but rather with a more Generous 38 Missiles)**

 **-ACCESS "Ground Vehicle" DATABASE-**

Mine Resistant Ambush Protected (MRAP):

 **Designation:** M70 FAV "WOLFHOUND"

 **Role:** Multi-Purpose Scout/Patrol/Close Fire Support Vehicle

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** Twin-Linked 55mm Rotary Cannon mounted on Remote Turret, Sunk inside a storage Compartment on the rear of the Vehicle.  
 **Secondary Armament:** Remote Turret Mounted Twin-Linked M247H Heavy Machine Guns. (Above Driver and Front Passenger Seat)

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Forerunner Armour Laced into Titanium-A Ship Armour.

 **Armour Cage:** Titanium A-Battle Plate Cage to 'Catch' Anti-Armour Rockets before Impacting the Armour Proper.

 **Counter-Measures:** Primary: Trophy/Armour Protection System (T/APS)

 **Secondary:** Smoke Launchers with Metal Filaments and Deliberate Heat Exhaust will make missile think there are multiple targets in the area.

 **Shielding:** Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **Specifications and Engine:**

 **Crew:** 2 (1 Driver, 1 Remote Turret Operators)  
 **Complement:** 4 Marines with Maximum Armour and Ammunition.  
 **Weight:** 19.8 Tons (18 Tonnes)  
 **Length:** 26.6FT (8.1 M)  
 **Width:** 15FT (4.6M)  
 **Height:** 13FT (3.9M)

 **Engine:** M70-Spec V14 22 Litre Hydrogen-Burning ICE. Capable of producing an Equivalent Power Output of 1495Hp.

 **Maximum Speed:** 85MPH (137KPH)

 **Vehicle History:** The M70 Force Application Vehicle was the much awaited replacement of the venerable M12 FAV "Warthog". Learning from lessons of the Human Covenant War, the UNSC more protection such as adding on doors, heavier armour and T/APS. The Multi-Layered Hard-Light Shielding was added after the Discovery of Forerunner plans of the improved versions that the UNSC now used on all of their Aircraft and Vehicles.

 **(A/N:** **Visually based off the Cougar MRAP and Coyote in Service with the United States and British Armed Forces. Front of the Vehicle is visually similar to the Halo 2 Anniversary Warthog's Bonnet. The Rear Compartment houses the Primary Armament is similar to the Coyote's but the Troop Compartment is further forwards than the 25mm Rotary Cannon. I'll try to get a visual for you guys if you need one.** **)**

 **-ACCESS "UNSC Ground Vehicles" DATABASE-**

Heavy Mobile Anti-Armour Tank (HMAAT):

 **Designation:** HMAAT750 "LABRADOR"

 **Role:** Super Heavy Anti-Armour Fire Support, Long Range Platform and Quick Response.

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** Twin-Linked Turret Mounted 585mm Long Range Linear Rail-Cannons (Capable of HEAT, Plasma Coated APSFDS, HE Incendiary or Plasma Combination)  
 **Secondary Armament:** Twin-Linked (Barrel over Barrel) Co-Axial 120mm M95 Vulcan Chain Cannon  
 **Tertiary Armament:** 2x 360 Degree MGMLS Platforms [38x 427mm Barrel (Mounted in 2x Racks of 19 Side By Side.) [Anti-Aircraft, Anti-Infantry and Bunker Busters]  
 **Quaternary Armament:** 2x Twin-Linked 65mm Chain Guns mounted on Remote Turrets.

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Forerunner Armour Laced into Titanium-A Ship Armour.  
 **Armour Cage:** Titanium A-Battle Plate Cage to 'Catch' Anti-Armour Rockets before Impacting the Armour Proper. (Front, Sides, Rear and Underside)  
 **Counter-Measures: Primary:** Trophy/Armour Protection System (T/APS)  
 **Secondary:** Smoke Launchers with Metal Filaments and Deliberate Heat Exhaust will make missile think there are multiple targets in the area.

 **Shielding:** Multi-Layered Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **Specifications and Engine:**

 **Crew:** 6, (1 Driver, 1 Main Cannon Commander, 2 Remote Turret Operators, 1 Vector Thrust Engineer)

 **Weight:** 100 Tons (72.6 Tonnes)

 **Length:** 50.6FT (15.42M)

 **Width:** 33.6FT (10.24M)

 **Height:** 27.8FT (8.47M)

 **Ground** **Clearance:** FT (2.83M)

 **Engine:** HMAT750-Spec Nuclear Deuterium/Plasma Fusion. Capable of producing an Equivalent Power Output of 8760Hp.

 **Maximum Speed:** 155MPH (KPH)

 **Vehicle History:** The HMAAT750 is an new breed of UNSC heavy armour, utilising vector thrust technology on an existing chassis and experimenting on it to become the superior platform. Whilst the Red Wolf design was flawless as it is, HIGHCOM wished to explore alternative options with propulsion, manoeuvres and armament upgrade. Two variants were experimented with either Constant Vector Thrust or Anti-Grav technology. While the UNSC has an extensive knowledge of Anti-Grav, it has limited speed and manoeuvrability. As testament with enemy Human-Covenant War Era vehicles, the distinct disadvantages is being able to move quickly and fire. Constant Vector Thrust technology was developed well into the 22nd Century with some continued tests into the mid-26th Century. However, it was not chosen because there were rough edges, but HIGHCOM did acknowledge this was a possibility in the future. Yet, the Red Wolf proved so immensely popular with both maintenance and crews, HIGHCOM asked if it could carry a heavier armament without sacrificing speed and agility. Nearly 140 years later and another 370 billion UEG Credits, the project had bored fruit. The fuel source being small scale Nuclear Deuterium/Plasma Fusion reactor allowed the Constant Vector Thrusts to never run out. The UNSC ordered 500,000 units in the first order, they did accept this Labrador will be harder to maintain, but it would be worth it when a T-47 Scarab was destroyed by a single shot. It is heavily used by UNSC Army Rangers and Airborne Cavalry. ODST's appreciated the design, however, deemed it too noisy for their insertions and with no Troop transporting ability, it was not required.

 **(A/N: This vehicle was based off the HT-95 Levkov from Battlefield 4: Final Stand DLC. I decided not to have the Casemate design because the UNSC would have countered that problem by then by default really. But the )**

 **-ACCESS "Ground Vehicle" DATABASE-**

Super Heavy Siege-Work/Mobile Orbital Defence Platform/Anti-Super Heavy Walker Platform

 **Designation:** M780 SHSW/MODP "COYOTE"

 **Role:** Mobile Command and Control/Super Heavy Siege-Work/Mobile Orbital Defence Platform

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Offensive Weapons**

 **Primary Armament:** Rear Roof Mounted Traversable Turret Twin-Linked MK.2568 Mini-MAC's (Plasma Coated for added Stopping Power and Armour Penetration)  
 **Secondary Armament:** 12x Twin-Linked Turret Mounted 385mm Rifled Cannons (Side-By-Side) [6x on each Gun Deck. 4x on corners and 2x in between) {Capable of HEAT, Plasma Coated APSFDS, HE Incendiary or Plasma Combination} (Upper Deck Only)  
 **Tertiary Armament:** 4x MGMLS on raisable 360 Degree Launch Platforms [38x 427mm Barrel (Mounted in 2x Racks of 19 Side By Side.)] {Upper Deck Only}  
 **Quaternary Armament:** 6x 800mm Long Range Linear Rail-Cannons (Capable of HEAT, Plasma Coated APSFDS, HE Incendiary or Plasma Combination) [Upper Deck Only]

 **Defensive Weapons**

 **Primary Armament:** 18x Twin-Linked Remote Turret 95mm Rotary Cannons [Spread between Upper Gun Decks]  
 **Secondary Armament:** 12x Twin-Linked Remote Turret 45mm Rotary Cannons [Spread between Lower Gun Decks]  
 **Tertiary Armament:** 12x 45mm Quad Barrelled Heavy Chain Cannons [Spread between Upper and Lower Gun Decks]  
 **Quaternary Armament:** 50x Manned Drop Down 50. Twin-Linked M247H Heavy Machine Guns for Internal Defence against Infantry Boarders. (Spread between the Lower and Upper Vehicle Decks within the COYOTE)

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Forerunner Armour Laced into Titanium-A Ship Armour.

 **Armour Cage:** Hull Shaped Titanium A-Battle Plate Cage to 'Catch' Anti-Armour Rockets before Impacting the Armour Proper.

 **Point Defence Grid: Primary:** 24x Quad-Linked 55mm Anti-Aircraft/Mortar/Missile Close In Weapon Systems [Spread between Upper and Lower Gun Decks]

 **Secondary:** 12x M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Cannon (Spartan Laser) Point Defence Grid [Spread between Upper and Lower Gun Decks]

 **Counter-Measures: Primary:** 30x Trophy/Armour Protection System (T/APS) [Spread between Upper and Lower Gun Decks]

 **Secondary:** Smoke Launchers with Metal Filaments and Deliberate Heat Exhaust will make missile think there are multiple targets in the area.

 **Shielding: Primary:** Multi-Layered Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **Secondary:** Point Defence Hard-Light Barrier Emitters. [Spread between Upper and Lower Gun Decks]

 **Specifications and Engine:**

 **Crew:** 48 + 1 Smart A.I and 4 Dumb A.I's (4 Drivers, 2 Navigators, 4 Commanders [Mini-Mac, Offensive Weapons, Defensive Weapons, Vehicle Commander] 6 Load Masters, 1 Dumb A.I for Defensive Weapons, 1 Dumb A.I for Offensive Weapons, 1 Dumb A.I for Point Defence Grids, 1 Dumb A.I for Communications/RADAR/Vehicle Management, 30 Weapon Officers)  
 **Deployable Complement:**

 **Infantry:** 145 Marines/ODST's with Maximum Armour and Ammunition or 50 Spartan Armour Gyro-Rigs.

 **Vehicles: Lower Vehicle Deck:** 60 M860 MBT's and 12 MR460 AIFV's. **Upper Vehicle Deck:** 140 M70 Force Application Vehicles and 80 MR460 AIFV's.

 **Weight:** 17,800 Tons (18 Tonnes)  
 **Length:** 26.6FT (202.6M)  
 **Width:** 15FT (67.2M)  
 **Height:** 13FT (84.8M)

 **Power Plant/Engine:** 4x Nuclear Deuterium/Plasma Fusion. Capable of producing an Equivalent Power Output of 31,000Hp Each [12 Wheels Support the COYOTE].

 **Maximum Speed:** 55MPH (88KPH)

 **Vehicle History:** The M780 Coyote was built to replace the M510 Mammoth Heavy Siege-Works Platform. As adequate as the Mammoth was it's reliance upon a target designator to 'paint' its targets were inefficient and costly to infantry on the ground assigned to 'paint' targets such as Storm Scarab Walkers. The Coyote's Superior Weapon systems and Mobility makes it a very desirable Anti-Ship Defence measure with many colonies packing 2 Coyotes roaming the perimeter of Colonies without Permanent Anti-Orbital Onager Gun Emplacements. Major UNSC Power houses such as Reach, Earth, Arcadia and Mars have upwards of a Dozen protecting each major city and/or Military Installations. Cruisers can deploy a pair alongside D-98/SHAG Bald Eagle's, and Dedicated Landing Carriers usually can deploy about 50 of each Aircraft/Ground Vehicle.

 **-ACCESS "UNSC Ground Vehicles" DATABASE-**

Cargo Security Vehicle

 **Designation:** CSV440

 **Role:** Heavy Load Cargo Transporter

 **Variants:** Rail System Flatbed, options to mount a Fuel Tank, Troop Bay, Cargo Container or Armoured Vehicles.

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** Turret Mounted 95mm Gatling Cannon.  
 **Secondary Armament:** Co-Axial 50mm M65 Vulcan Chain Cannon.  
 **Tertiary Armament:** N/A

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Forerunner Armour Laced into Titanium-A Ship Armour.  
 **Armour Cage:** Titanium A-Battle Plate Cage to 'Catch' Anti-Armour Rockets before Impacting the Armour Proper.  
 **Counter-Measures: Primary:** Trophy/Armour Protection System (T/APS)  
 **Secondary:** Smoke Launchers with Metal Filaments and Deliberate Heat Exhaust will make missile think there are multiple targets in the area.

 **Shielding:** Multi-Layered Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding on vehicle and attached trailer(s)

 **Specifications and Engine:**

 **Crew:** 2 (1 Driver, 1 Turret Operator, )  
 **Weight:** 80 Tons (72.6 Tonnes)  
 **Length:** 50.6FT (15.42M)  
 **Width:** 33.6FT (10.24M)  
 **Height:** 27.8FT (8.47M)

 **Engine:** M860-Spec W48 60 Litre Hydrogen-Burning ICE. Capable of producing an Equivalent Power Output of 2795Hp.

 **Maximum Speed:** 86MPH (KPH)

 **Vehicle History:** The CSV440 Truck was designed to replace the ageing CSG Military Trucks built by Sinoviet. Requirements for such a vehicle were as follows, The vehicle had to use an existing Powerplant to make maintenance simple, the superstructure had to built from armour, rather than building it than slapping armoured plates on top. The CSV needed to have an enclosed cabin and weapons station to protect the occupants. TITAN Security Armoury won the contract based upon one other feature, overlooked by its completion, added a rail loading system. Reminiscent of 21st Century Aircraft like the C-17 Globe Master VI, C-130 Super Hercules and A-400M Super Atlas to name a few, they utilised the system to quickly convert the aircraft, just carrying Humanitarian Aid to a Natural Disaster into being able to bolt hundreds of seats to help deploy Paratroopers very quickly. This meant the CSV and its trailers could be carrying a fuel tank or after a minute, a 40 Soldier troop bay. This allowed UNSC Commander lots of choices for the best way to move its cargo easily.

 **-CLOSING "Ground Vehicle" DATABASE-**

 **A/N:** **Thanks for Reading,  
** **SmokeTinyTom.**


	2. UNSC Aircraft

**A/N: Hello Everyone! This will be the UNSC's Aircraft Codex.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HALO, WARHAMMER 40,000 OR TITANICUS NOVEL (Bungie/343 Industries/Microsoft Studios/Ensemble Games, Games Workshop and Dan Abnett Respectively)**

 **Password:************

 **-PASSWORD ACCEPTED-**

 **-ACCESS "UNSC Combat Aircraft" DATABASE-**

VTOL "Heavy" Troop Carrier

 **Designation:** D-84/HTC "PIGEON"

 **Role:** Official UNSC/NATO Roles: Troop Transportation/Light Close Air Support/Heavy Vehicle Carrier, MEDEVAC, CSAR. (Un-Officially: Orbital Ship-To-Ship Transport, Orbital Insertion, Fire Support, Sub-Prowler)

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** Wing Mounted Multi-Target Missile Racks x2 (14x Missiles Arranged in an Stealth Titanium-A Enclosed Pod with 7x Barrels inside)  
 **Secondary Armament:** Twin-Linked Hyper-Velocity 235mm Gatling Cannons mounted on the Chin Turret controlled by Co-Pilot.  
 **Tertiary Armament:** 2x Sponsor Mounted Remote Turrets Armed with Twin-Linked 14mm Hyper-Velocity .  
 **Quaternary Armament:** 1x Ceiling Mounted 50. Caliber Single-Barrelled GPMG with Ammo Fed from above the Gunner's Position

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Photo-Reactive/Ablative/Radar Absorbing Stealth Forerunner Armour Laced into Titanium-A Armour.

 **Counter-Measures: Primary:** Advanced Flight Path Radar Jammer.

 **Secondary:** Chaff and Flare Launchers x4 (For Each Gimbal Mounted Engine)

 **Shielding:** Multi-Layered Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **UNSC Tertiary:** EMERGENCY UNSC USE ONLY: Emergency Hard Light Shield Emitters

 **Specifications and Engine:**

 **Crew:** 5 (1 Pilot, 1 Co-Pilot,2 Remote Turret Operators, 1 Crew Chief/GPMG Gunner)  
 **Complement:** 34 Marines with Maximum Armour and Ammunition and 1x M860 Red Wolf or 2x M860 Red Wolf Main Battle Tanks (1x Suspended behind the Troop Bay and 1x Internally in the Troop Bay)  
 **Weight:** 97 Tons (18 Tonnes)  
 **Length:** 132FT (40.3 M)  
 **Wingspan:** 112FT (34.2M)  
 **Height:** 38FT (11.7M)  
 **Maximum Altitude:** Exoatmospheric Transport

 **Engine:** 4x Hydrogen-ICE Jet Turbine Capable of producing an Equivalent Thrust Output of 40,000LB's. Propulsion is done via 4x Nacelles in pairs. **(A/N: This is a Larger than Normal Halo: Reach Version Pelican Dropship)**

 **Maximum Speed:** 2,407MPH (3,874KPH) [Exoatmospheric: 21,354MPH {34,366KPH}

 **Aircraft History:** After the Human-Covenant War, the D-77/D-79 Pelicans were starting to show their considerable age. After the Introduction of the Red Wolf MBT, the Dropship was unable to lift it due to its size and weight. The Pigeon was designed primarily to carry heavier load but it was decided by the UNSC High Command that they should replace the Pelican completely with the new design. With the designs being largely based upon the Pelican, it shares the similar outlines to its predecessor, however, that's where the similarities end completely. The Pigeon can fly faster, haul heavier loads, transport more troops in now, is much more easy to both maintain and repair in the event of critical damage to the Aircraft. It also features an new Shielding system allowing it to soak up enormous amounts of damage from both Energy and Projectile weapons. Pilots recount their experiences for the rugged structure that had gotten them home. The two most widespread variants of the Pigeon are the Troop Carriers and the Heavy Gunships.

ACCESS "Aircraft" DATABASE-

VTOL Heavy Gunship

 **Designation:** HG-84/HTC "HAWK"

 **Role:** Official UNSC/NATO Roles: Heavy Close Air Support/Emergency MEDEVAC, CSAR. (Un-Officially: Orbital Gunboat, Orbital Insertion, Heavy Fire Support Missions, Sub-Prowler Escort)

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** Wing Mounted Multi-Target Missile Racks x2 (14x Missiles Arranged in an Stealth Titanium-A Enclosed Pod with 7x Barrels inside)  
 **Secondary Armament:** Twin-Linked Hyper-Velocity 235mm Rotary Cannons mounted on the Chin Turret controlled by Co-Pilot.  
 **Tertiary Armament:** 5x Sponsor Mounted Remote Turrets Armed with Twin-Linked 140mm Hyper-Velocity (4x Mounted along the Sides of the Gunship, 1x Underneath the Rear Magnetic Clamps  
 **Quaternary Armament:** Twin-Linked 185mm Hyper-Velocity Rotary Cannons mounted on Remote Turret located on top of the HAWK.

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Photo-Reactive/Ablative/Radar Absorbing Stealth Forerunner Armour Laced into Titanium-A Armour.

 **Counter-Measures: Primary:** Advanced Flight Path Radar Jammer.

 **Secondary:** Chaff and Flare Launchers x4 (For Each Gimbal Mounted Engine)

 **Shielding:** Multi-Layered Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **UNSC Tertiary:** EMERGENCY UNSC USE ONLY: Emergency Hard Light Shield Emitters

 **Specifications and Engine:**

 **Crew:** 8 (1 Pilot, 1 Co-Pilot, 6 Remote Turret Operators)  
 **Complement:** N/A  
 **Weight:** 102 Tons (25.3 Tonnes)  
 **Length:** 132FT (40.3 M)  
 **Wingspan:** 112FT (34.2M)  
 **Height:** 51FT (15.4M)  
 **Maximum Altitude:** Exoatmospheric Gunship

 **Engine:** 4x Hydrogen-ICE Jet Turbine Capable of producing an Equivalent Thrust Output of 40,000LB's. Propulsion is done via 4x Nacelles in pairs. **(A/N: This is a Larger than Normal Halo: Reach Version Pelican Dropship, Weapon Sponsors are the same Design as Adepts Astartes [Space Marines] Tank Sponsor Mounts)**

 **Maximum Speed:** **Atmospheric:** 2,407MPH (3,874KPH) [ **Exoatmospheric:** 21,354MPH {34,366KPH}]

 **Aircraft History:** After the Human-Covenant War, the D-77/D-79 Pelicans were starting to show their considerable age. After the Introduction of the Red Wolf MBT, the Dropship was unable to lift it due to its size and weight. The Pigeon was designed primarily to carry heavier load but it was decided by the UNSC High Command that they should replace the Pelican completely with the new design. With the designs being largely based upon the Pelican, it shares the similar outlines to its predecessor, however, that's where the similarities end completely. The Pigeon can fly faster, haul heavier loads, transport more troops in now, is much more easy to both maintain and repair in the event of critical damage to the Aircraft. It also features an new Shielding system allowing it to soak up enormous amounts of damage from both Energy and Projectile weapons. Pilots recount their experiences for the rugged structure that had gotten them home. The most widespread variants in the Military of the Pigeon are the Troop Carriers and the Heavy Gunships.

-ACCESS "Aircraft" DATABASE-

VTOL "Heavy" Supremacy Fighter

 **Designation:** F-52/HSF "FALCHION"

 **Role:** Official UNSC/NATO Roles: Air Superiority/Heavy Fighter, CSAR. Exoatmospheric Supremacy Fighter, Orbital Defence Fighter, Nuclear Weapons Platform)

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** Twin-Linked Hyper-Velocity 165mm Gatling Cannons mounted either side of the Cockpit  
 **Secondary Armament:** 24x Missiles Internally Mounted on 2x Revolving Racks (12x Missiles Each, Racks are side-by-side  
 **Tertiary Armament:** 8x Cluster Missiles Arranged into 4x 2 Racks imbedded within the Reversed Wings. **(A/N: The Wing Design is a Blend of the [Halo: Wars] Falcon, SU-47 Berkut and F-41 Broadsword)**  
 **Quaternary Armament:** 4x Internally Secured Centre Lined MK. 2858 HAVOK Tactical Nuclear Cruise Missiles.

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Ablative Ceramic/Radar Absorbing Stealth Forerunner Armour Laced into Titanium-A Armour.

 **Counter-Measures: Primary:** Advanced Flight Path Radar Jammer.

 **Secondary:** Chaff and Flare Launchers x4 (2x by the Primary Engine Exhausts, 2x by Internal Missile Rack Doors)

 **Shielding:** Multi-Layered Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **UNSC Tertiary:** EMERGENCY UNSC USE ONLY: Emergency Hard Light Shield Emitters

 **Specifications and Engine:**

 **Crew:** 2 (1 Pilot, 1 [RIO] Radar Intercept Officer), 1x Dumb A.I (Targeting/Sensor System)  
 **Weight:** 120 Tons (25 Tonnes)  
 **Length:** 93FT (28.3M)  
 **Wingspan:** 75FT (22.7M)  
 **Height:** 38FT (11.7M)  
 **Maximum Altitude:** Exoatmospheric Supremacy Fighter

 **Engine:** 2x Plasma-Fusion Hybrid Reactor Turbine. Each Capable of producing an Equivalent Thrust Output of 100,000LB's. Propulsion is done via 4x Nacelles in pairs.

 **Maximum Speed: Atmospheric:** 3,500MPH (5,633KPH) [ **Exoatmospheric:** 26,987MPH {43,431KPH}]

 **Aircraft History:** The F-52/HSF Falchion was the replacement UNSC Interceptor in both Atmospheric and Exoatmospheric operations. Developed using both Covenant, Forerunner and previous programs (Sabre and F-41 Broadswords) technologies to build the basis of the aircraft, with the steady amount of Forerunner Technologies being "Reclaimed" the program advanced decades in weeks. The Aircraft was soon put into testing and was immediately loved by the pilots and ground crew for its durability and simplicity. The test's had found that it out performed every other fighter in the UNSC and Sangheili Separatists Arsenal.

-ACCESS "Aircraft" DATABASE-

VTOL Aerial Helicopter Gunship

 **Designation:** AV-34/AHG "MOA"

 **Role:** Official NATO/UNSC Roles: Heavy Close Air Support, CSAR, Aerial Patrol/Escort.

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** Twin-Linked Hyper-Velocity 175mm Rotary Cannons mounted either side of the Cockpit  
 **Secondary Armament:** 4x Armoured Missile Pods containing 48x Missiles mounted on Under Wing Pylons (2x Pods on each Wing)  
 **Tertiary Armament:** Chin Turret Mounted 235mm Chain Cannon, M6 Grindall/Galilean Nonlinear Cannon OR Gauss Cannon M92 Twin-Barreled Gauss Cannon Controlled by Co-Pilot  
 **Quaternary Armament:** 16x Guided Missiles controlled by Co-Pilot, 4x 4 Missile Launch Pylons (Mounted between the Missile Pods on the Wings) **[A/N: Same Hellfire Missile Pylons mounted on AH-64 Apache Gunships)**

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Photo-Reactive/Ablative/Radar Absorbing Stealth Forerunner Armour Laced into Titanium-A Armour.

 **Counter-Measures: Primary:** Advanced Flight Path Radar Jammer.

 **Secondary:** Chaff and Flare Launchers x4 (By each Enclosed Rotors and Midway up the twin rear booms)

 **Shielding:** Multi-Layered Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **UNSC Tertiary:** EMERGENCY UNSC USE ONLY: Emergency Hard Light Shield Emitters

 **Specifications and Engine:**

 **Crew:** 2 (1 Pilot, 1 Co-Pilot)  
 **Weight:** 44 Tons (19 Tonnes)  
 **Length:** 87FT (26.4M)  
 **Wingspan:** 50FT (15.2M)  
 **Height:** 18FT (5.4M)  
 **Maximum Altitude:** Atmospheric Helicopter Gunship

 **Engine:** 2x Hydrogen-ICE Turbines Capable of producing an Equivalent Thrust Output of 28,000LB's, 2x Enclosed Rotors for Lift, powered by 2x Hydrogen-ICE Turbines. Forward Propulsion is done via the Rotors tilting forwards slightly, Additionally 2x Turbines are also used for increasing the speed. **(A/N: This is a Cross between the AV-22 Sparrowhawk from Halo: Wars and the Rotor design from the RDA's Helicopters in James Cameron's AVATAR. The Twin Booms are very similar to those used on the Vulture Gunship, used by the Imperial Navy/Imperial Guard Regiments.)**

 **Maximum Speed:** 755MPH (1215KPH)

 **Aircraft History:** The AV-34/AHG Moa was built to provide, Close Air Support in Urban Environments. With the Twin Counter-Torque Rotors built into the Wings the same way the AV-22 Sparrowhawk had done, the Moa had an Increased Range and Maximum/Cruising Speed, internal launch pylons, larger Payload Capacity and stealth functions. This had made popular with Urban Combat Units, the ability to destroy Emplacements, Armour Units and Infantry alike, combined with its high manoeuvrability and speed. The Moa serves notably with many Planetary Garrisons as the Frontline CAS Platform of choice.

-ACCESS "Aircraft" DATABASE-

VTOL Tilt-Rotor

 **Designation:** UH-288 "ROBIN"

 **Role:** Official UNSC/NATO Roles: QRA Transportation/Light Close Air Support/Reconnaissance, MEDEVAC, CSAR, Dignitarries Transport.

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** Quad Burst Hyper-Velocity 80mm Chain Cannon mounted on the Chin Turret.  
 **Secondary Armament:** 2x Gimbal Mounts Armed with High-Velocity 50. Caliber M247 GPMG.

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Photo-Reactive/Ablative/Radar Absorbing Stealth Forerunner Armour Laced into Titanium-A Armour.

 **Counter-Measures: Primary:** Advanced Flight Path Radar Jammer.

 **Secondary:** Chaff and Flare Launchers x2 (Midway up the Main Boom, Underneath the Arches of the Twin Vertical Stabilisers)

 **Shielding:** Multi-Layered Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **UNSC Tertiary:** EMERGENCY UNSC USE ONLY: Emergency Hard Light Shield Emitters

 **Specifications and Engine:**

 **Crew:** 3 (1 Pilot, 2 Gimbal GPMG Operators)  
 **Complement:** Doors Open: 6 Marines with Maximum Armour and Ammunition (Doors Closed: 4 Marines with Maximum Armour and Ammunition)  
 **Weight:** 37 Tons (18 Tonnes)  
 **Length:** 48FT (14.6 M)  
 **Wingspan:** 36FT (11M)  
 **Height:** 19FT (5.7M)  
 **Maximum Altitude:** Atmospheric Transport

 **Engine:** 2x Hydrogen-ICE Jet Turbine Capable of producing an Equivalent Thrust Output of 17,000LB's. Propulsion is done via 2x Tilt-Rotors in pairs. **(A/N: This is a Larger than the Halo: Reach UH-144 Falcon Helicopter)**

 **Maximum Speed:** 2,407MPH (3,874KPH)

 **Aircraft History:** The UH-288 Robin was the replacement for the UH-144 Falcon Transport Helicopter. However, unlike the Pelican and the Pigeon Troop Carriers, the Robin and the Falcon are very similar to each other. Both use the same Engine assembly, layout, and aesthetically. The differences between the two are size, range, speed, payload, transportation ability and durability, all of which, are in the Robin's favour.

-ACCESS "Aircraft" DATABASE-

VTOL Super-Heavy Assault Gunship

 **Designation:** D-98/SHAG "BALD EAGLE" **(A/N: Very funny Name. Its an acronym)**

 **Role:** Official NATO/UNSC Roles: Super Heavy Assault Gunship/Large Cargo Transporter/Mass Troop Transportation/Command and Control/Super Heavy Vehicle Carrier, Large Scale MEDEVAC, Exoatmospheric Ship-To-Ship Cargo Transport, Exoatmospheric Insertion, Sub-Prowler, Exoatmospheric Anti-Ship Gunboat)

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Offensive Weapons**

 **Primary Armament:** 2x Twin-Linked Hyper-Velocity 325mm Gatling Cannons and Twin-Linked M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Cannons (Spartan Laser) mounted on the Chin Turret controlled by Co-Pilot.

 **Secondary Armament:** 10x Remote Turret Mounted Twin-Linked 155mm Hyper-Velocity Gatling Gauss Cannons (Upper Mounts)

 **Tertiary Armament:** 8x Remote Turrets Armed with Quad-Linked 95mm Hyper-Velocity Gatling Gauss Cannons. (Lower Mounts)

 **Quaternary Armament:** 2x Wing Mounted Multiple Missile Launcher Racks. (145x Air-To-Air, Air-To-Ground Missiles on Each Side)

 **(A/N: 1. The Multiple Missile Launcher Racks and Turrets are Larger Versions of those found on the C-21 Dragon Assault Ship from James Cameron's: AVATAR Game and Movie Series. 2.** **The Chin Mounted Gatling Cannons is an addition from Me. The actual design is visualised from the "D-98 Osprey" on Deviant Art by "SplinteredMatt" I HIGHLY RECOMMEND you check him out due his talent on InkWorks and his completed art)**

 **Defensive Weapons**

 **Primary Armament:** 18x Remote Turret Quad-Linked 95mm Hyper-Velocity Gauss Gatling Cannons, M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Cannons (Spartan Laser) in the centre.

 **Secondary Armament:** 6x Drop Down 50. Calibre Twin-Linked M247 GPMG with Ammo Feed above the Operator. (Locations: 2x at the Frontal Flank Doors, 4x by the two Rear Cargo Doors.

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Photo-Reactive/Ablative/Radar Absorbing Stealth Forerunner Armour Laced into Titanium-A Armour.

 **Counter-Measures: Primary:** Advanced Flight Path Radar Jammer.

 **Secondary:** Chaff and Flare Launchers 28x (6x For Each Gimbal Mounted Engine and 2x [Above and Behind] by the Multiple Missile Launcher Racks)

 **Shielding:** Multi-Layered Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **UNSC Tertiary:** EMERGENCY UNSC USE ONLY: Emergency Hard Light Shield Emitters

 **Specifications and Engine:**

 **Crew:** 18 + 1x UNSC 8th Generation Smart A.I (1 Pilot, 1 Co-Pilot, 1 Navigation Officer, 4 (RIO) Radar Intercept Officers, 9 Remote Turret Operators, 2 Crew Chiefs/Load Masters)  
 **Complement:** 110x Marines with Maximum Armour and Ammunition and 6x M860 Red Wolf Main Battle Tanks (40x Marines sat between 6x M860's. [3 End to End x 2 Side by Side Arrangement] This gives them additional protection from Anti-Aircraft Weaponry.) The OSPREY can also carry 8x MR460's [4 End to End x 2 Side by Side Arrangement], 4x MA430's [2 End to End x 2 Side by Side Arrangement], 10x M70 FAV's [5 End to End x 2 Side by Side Arrangement], or 510 Tons {502 Tonnes} of Cargo).

 **Weight:** 270 Tons (276 Tonnes)

 **Length:** 384FT (117M)  
 **Wingspan:** 204FT (62.1M) Including Engine Nacelles and Wing Mounted Missile Racks [Vehicle/Troop/Cargo Bay Dimensions: 98M Length x 46M Width x 28M Height]  
 **Height:** 131FT (40M)  
 **Internal Dimensions: [Vehicle/Troop/Cargo Bay Dimensions: 98M Length x 46M Width x 28M Height] (Cockpit: Pilot and Co-Pilot seats in Tandem, with the Navigations Officer sat next to the Co-Pilot, with the Remote Turret Operators in a separate Area behind the Cockpit without any Windows. There is one entrance to the Cargo Bay while the Cockpit door is directly opposite the Cargo Bay door. For Security, only one door can be open at any time for 30 seconds before locking).**  
 **Maximum Altitude:** Exoatmospheric Super Heavy Assault Gunship/Carrier.

 **Engine:** 8x Plasma/Deuterium Nuclear Fusion Reactor Capable of producing an Equivalent Thrust Output of 200,000LB's. Propulsion is done via 4x Nacelles Individually with 2 Turbines in Each Housing. **(A/N: The Design is the D-98 Osprey from SplinteredMatt on Deviant Art)**

 **Maximum Speed: Atmospheric:** 2,007MPH (3,230KPH) [ **Exoatmospheric:** 19,354MPH {31,147KPH}

 **Aircraft History:** The D-98/SHAG Bald Eagle was an entirely new concept of a massive Transport/Gunship that doubles up as both a frontline posting and rear-line postings. The Bald Eagle can deploy its internal complement after clearing the landing zone. Said troop complement is usually two Platoons and an accompanying Armour Column. The Bald Eagle is known to be deployed alongside the Coyote Siege-Works Platform as aerial support. Together they are daunting forces to go up against, whatever the enemy. Due to its extreme size and mass, the D-98/SHAG Bald Eagle can only be deployed by Cruisers in Pairs, and Dedicated Landing Carriers can deploy upwards of 120 Bald Eagles alongside an equal amount of Coyote Siege-Work Platforms.

-ACCESS "Aircraft" DATABASE-

VTOL "Heavy" Fighter-Bomber

 **Designation:** F-52/HFB "GURKHA"

 **Role:** Official UNSC/NATO Roles: Heavy Escort Craft, Heavy Fighter-Bomber, CSAR. (Exoatmospheric Fighter-Bomber, Exoatmospheric Defence Fighter, Nuclear Weapons Platform, Anti-Ship Fighter-Bomber)

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** 3x Twin-Linked Hyper-Velocity 285mm Gatling Cannons mounted on the nose, 2x Vertically-Arranged M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Cannons (Spartan Laser)

 **Secondary Armament:** 48x Missiles Internally Mounted on 2x Revolving Racks (24x Missiles Each, Racks are side-by-side) 14x Cluster Missiles Arranged into 7x 2 Racks imbedded within the Wings. **(A/N: This Fighter-Bomber is based off the Marauder Destroyer, in service with the Imperial Navy/Imperial Guard.)**

 **Tertiary Armament:** 3x Remote Turret 145mm Gatling Cannons. [1x Mid-Way Dorsal, 1x Ventral Drop-Down, 1x Rear Turret (Arranged with the Sensors and Cameras mounted between the Gatling Cannons) **[A/N: The Weapons are arranged on** **the Outside of the Viewpoint).**

 **Quaternary Armament:** 8x Internally Secured Centre Lined MK. 2858 HAVOK Tactical Nuclear Cruise Missiles.

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Ablative Ceramic/Radar Absorbing Stealth Forerunner Armour Laced into Titanium-A Armour.

 **Counter-Measures: Primary:** Advanced Flight Path Radar Jammer.

 **Secondary:** Chaff and Flare Launchers x8 (4x For Each Primary Engine Exhausts, 4x by Internal Missile Rack Doors. [Front and Behind])

 **Shielding:** Multi-Layered Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **UNSC Tertiary:** EMERGENCY UNSC USE ONLY: Emergency Hard Light Shield Emitters

 **Specifications and Engine:**

 **Crew:** 2 (1 Pilot, 1 [RIO] Radar Intercept Officer), 1x Dumb A.I (Targeting/Sensor System)  
 **Weight:** 180 Tons (177 Tonnes)  
 **Length:** 132FT (40M)  
 **Wingspan:** 122FT (37.3M)  
 **Height:** 48FT (14.7M)  
 **Maximum Altitude:** Exoatmospheric Heavy Fighter-Bomber

 **Engine:** 4x Plasma-Fusion Hybrid Reactor Turbine. Each Capable of producing an Equivalent Thrust Output of 105,000LB's. Propulsion is done via 4x Nacelles in pairs.

 **Maximum Speed: Atmospheric:** 3,300MPH (5,633KPH) [ **Exoatmospheric:** 26,327MPH {42,369KPH}

 **Aircraft History:** The F-52/HFB Gurkha was built to replace the ageing GA-TL1 Longsword C712 Interceptor as a Heavy Interceptor, however, with the Interceptor Role being assigned to smaller, faster and just as capable Fighters, the Gurkha was designated as a Heavy Fighter-Bomber. Its new purpose was to escort heavier bomber types to their targets in Exoatmospheric combat at distances that a Falchion couldn't match. They are also used in their own Strike Missions on Enemy Positions, Targets-of-Opputunity and High Value Targets. Gurkhas are capable of launching the Redapo Shaped Fusion-Plasma Missile, nicknamed the "Plasma Spear."

-ACCESS "Aircraft" DATABASE-

VTOL Super Heavy Strategic Bomber

 **Designation:** B-78/SHSB "KUKRI"

 **Role:** Official UNSC/NATO Roles: Heavy Escort Craft, Super Heavy Strategic Bomber, CSAR. (Exoatmospheric Super Heavy Strategic Bomber, Extended Exoatmospheric Point Defence Grid **{A/N: From Capital Ships}** , Long-Range Nuclear Weapons Launch Platform, Anti-Ship Super Heavy Strategic Bomber)

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** 12x Twin-Linked Hyper-Velocity 285mm Gatling Cannons. 6x Imbedded into both wings, above the Cluster Missile Internal Racks, with 4x Mounted underneath the Nose. 2x Vertically-Arranged M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Cannons (Spartan Laser) between each Gatling Cannon.

 **Secondary Armament:** 432x Missiles or PGM's Internally Mounted on 6x Revolving Racks (36x Missiles or PGM's Each, Racks are side-by-side, One in-front-and-Behind) 78x Cluster Missiles Arranged into x 2 Racks imbedded within the Wings. **(A/N: This Super Heavy Bomber is based off the Marauder Destroyer and SU-47 Berkut, in service with the Imperial Navy/Imperial Guard and Russian Air Force, respectively.)**

 **Tertiary Armament:** 22x Remote Turret Quad-Linked 155mm Gatling Cannons. [6x Dorsally Mounted Turrets, 6x Ventral Drop-Down Turrets, 8x Port and Starboard Fuselage Turrets {2x Above the Wing, 2x Below each side.} 2x Rear Turrets [One Top Mounted, Another Drop-Down Gimbal] (Arranged with the Sensors and Cameras mounted between the Gatling Cannons) **[A/N: The Weapons are arranged on** **the Outside of the Viewpoint similar to the Chinese Mobile-AA Tank in Battlefield 4).**

 **Quaternary Armament:** 48x Internally Secured Centre Lined MK. 2858 HAVOK Tactical Nuclear Cruise Missiles. More Stealth HAVOK Launch Rails mounted in Stealth Pods can be secured to provide an extra 15 Missiles each wing (15 Hard Points). Additional Multiple Missile Launch Pods can be secured to provide additional Disposable Weapons at 6 per pod. This allows the addition of up to 90 Redapo Shaped Fusion-Plasma Missiles "Plasma Spears."

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Ablative Ceramic/Radar Absorbing Stealth Forerunner Armour Laced into Titanium-A Armour.

 **Counter-Measures: Primary:** Advanced Flight Path Radar Jammer.

 **Secondary:** Chaff and Flare Launchers x16 (8x For Each Primary Engine Exhausts, 8x by Internal Missile Rack Doors. [Front and Behind])

 **Tertiary:** 1x [EC/WO] Electronic Countermeasures/Warfare Officer and 1x Cyber Warfare Dumb A.I

 **Shielding:** Multi-Layered Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **UNSC Tertiary:** EMERGENCY UNSC USE ONLY: Emergency Hard Light Shield Emitters

 **Specifications and Engine:**

 **Crew:** 7 (1 Pilot, 1 Co-Pilot, 1 Navigator, 1 [RIO] Radar Intercept Officer), 1x [EC/WO] Electronic Countermeasures/Warfare Officer, 2x Engineering Officers, 5x Dumb A.I (1x Payload Targeting Arrays, 1x Sensor System, 1x Slipspace Calculations, 1x Point Defence Grid, 1x Cyber Warfare)  
 **Weight:** 396.8 Tons (360 Tonnes)  
 **Length:** 285.4FT (87M)  
 **Wingspan:** 214.2FT (65.3M)  
 **Height:** 66.6FT (20.3M)  
 **Maximum Altitude:** Exoatmospheric Super Heavy Strategic Bomber

 **Engine:** 16x Plasma-Fusion Hybrid Reactor Turbine. Each Capable of producing an Equivalent Thrust Output of 300,000LB's. Propulsion is done via 4x Nacelles in quads.

 **Slipspace Drive:** Yes

 **Maximum Speed: Atmospheric:** 3,300MPH (5,633KPH) [ **Exoatmospheric:** 26,327MPH {42,369KPH}

 **Aircraft History:** The B-78/SHSB Kukri Super Heavy Strategic Bomber was built to operate away from the fleet's safety and be expected to perform Long-Range Strike missions that would make Gurkha Crews baulk at the idea of such an undertaking. Designed with the idea of complete annihilation of enemy formations before they could become a threat to the UNSC Armies and the UNSC Naval Fleets in orbit, the monster carries 48 MK. 2858 HAVOK Tactical Nuclear Cruise Missiles that are capable of destroying an Human-Covenant War Era Assault Carrie in one shot, it truly is a sight that any UNSC Navy Fleet or UNSC Army personnel witness them in action. That is the primary role of the aircraft, a secondary role that every Captain, Shipmaster and Shipmistress in the Alliance of Independent Species Fleets have knowledge of, utilise them as an extended Point Defence Grid around the Fleet or Ship. Their own sizeable Defence Array used to destroy enemy fighters can be turned against Missile Barrages directed towards the Fleet with Pin-Point Accuracy.

-CLOSING "Combat Aircraft" DATABASE-

 **A/N: Have a nice day,**

 **SmokeTinyTom**


	3. UNSC Orbital Vessels

**A/N: [11th November 2015] This entry into the codex is dedicated to those that have sacrificed their lives in battle so that we can live the way we do now. They will not be forgotten.**

 **I'll try to get this out on the 11th November, but if it doesn't its due to internet/login issues. This is the Vessels the UNSC in Imperial Space will be using. I looked at using Canon Ships like the Infinity and Strident, but realised there was nothing I really could do without being flamed hard for Halo Canon, and that this is set 300 years after the Human-Covenant War so I got creative. Ships will be changed accordingly in the Story. Speaking of which the third Chapter is in the works and will cover the deployment of the UNSC forces and touch upon them discussing operations with the Salamanders. Enjoy the read!**

 **UPDATE: [15th November 2015] Changed Missile Pod types to what kind of ship they are and increased amount of Launchers after consulting .com, Halo Archive Community, fellow Authors own stories and Messages sent to me.  
ALSO: My thoughts are with those affected in the Paris Attacks on Friday 13th November 2015. We hope that those wounded make a full and speedy recovery. Vive La France. **

**UPDATE: [Addition of the Empire-Class Super Freighter since I doubt Civilian Shipping Corporations, even under UNSC Contracts, would send a vessel to an environment such as another Galaxy. So they will be crewed by UNSC Sailors instead of Civilian crews unlike the supply ships used by today's Navies. Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year too!]**

 **UPDATE: [Edited the armour thickness after some thinking and PM's from punters who thought they were thin for the size of the vessels. I also resized the missile pods on all vessels.]**

 **UNSC Orbital Vessels**

 **Password:************

 **-PASSWORD ACCEPTED-**

 **-ACCESS "UNSC Orbital Vessel" DATABASE-**

 **-ACCESS "Orbital Vessel" DATABASE-**

UNSC Greenland-Class Heavy Corvette

 **Designation:** Greenland-Class

 **Role:** Heavy Stealth Corvette

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** 1x Medium Triple-Shot Plasma-Coated Magnetic Accelerator Cannons (300 Tonne Rounds), [1x Fore.]  
 **Secondary Armament:** 1x CR-23 Energy Projection Systems, [1x Fore.]  
 **Tertiary Armament:** M98 Castle Missile System (27 Oversized Launch Pods x 98 Missiles),  
 **Quaternary Armament:** 48xMark 2851 Portable Magnetic Accelerator Cannons,  
 **Quinary Armament:** M180 Zeus Nuclear Missile Delivery System (10 Missile Emplacements x 5 Missile Tubes)

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Forerunner Armour Laced Titanium-A7 Battleplate Armour (240cm).

 **Shielding:** Multi-Layered Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **UNSC Tertiary:** EMERGENCY UNSC USE ONLY: Emergency Hard Light Shield Emitters Located around Command Deck View Ports and Weapon Emplacements

 **Point Defence Grids:** Quad-Linked 85mm Gauss Gatling Cannons, M72 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Cannons, Hard Light Barrier Emitters **(A/N: Solid Walls to detonate Munitions)**

 **Specifications and Engines:**

 **Complement:** 30 Sailors, 1 Smart A.I and 5 Dumb A.I (1x Slipspace Calculations, 1x Firing Solutions and 1x Damage Control, 1x Stealth Functions, 1x Electronic Warfare), 30x Orbital Drop Shock Troopers and 30x SPARTAN IV's, 4x F-52/HSF Falchion Fighters, 1x F-52/HFB Gurkha Fighter-Bomber, 1x D-84/HTC Pigeon Dropship,

 **Length:** FT (317.8M)  
 **Beam:** FT (76.2M)  
 **Height:** FT (33.7M)

 **Engine:** 5x XR18 Boglin Fields: S729/S-DFR's

 **Vessel History:** Greenland-Class Heavy Stealth Corvettes were the brainchild of the UNSC HIGHCOM and the remaining ONI Prowler Corps Crews. Built as the replacements for prowlers, they were to gather intelligence without incident. However, due to some occurrences of bad luck on the Prowler Crews, many were detected by their ship's evading collisions with other vessels. The decision to give heavier weaponry to Prowlers was welcomed by captains and crew, but the ships themselves were too small to modify. Thus the Heavier Stealth Corvettes were built. Incorporating state-of-the-art UNSC, Forerunner and Ancient Human Empire stealth technologies and weapons, shields and engines. Not meant to be seen, however, they aren't defenceless. Though not openly listed in design armaments, all Corvettes carry a mine delivery system that can launch a variety of Stealth Wasp Nuclear Mines, Stealth Mark VII Electromagnetic Pulse (EMP) Mines and Stealth NOVA Bomb Mines.

 **-ACCESS "Orbital Vessel" DATABASE-**

UNSC Scarlett-Class Heavy Frigate

 **Designation:** Scarlett-Class

 **Role:** Heavy Frigate

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** 2x Heavy Plasma-Coated Magnetic Accelerator Cannons (850 Tonne Rounds), [2x Fore.]  
 **Secondary Armament:** 1x CR-23 Energy Projection Systems, [1x Fore.]  
 **Tertiary Armament:** M98 Castle Missile System (88 Launch Pods x 58 Missiles),  
 **Quaternary Armament:** 62xMark 2851 Portable Magnetic Accelerator Cannons,  
 **Quinary Armament:** M180 Zeus Nuclear Missile Delivery System (10 Missile Emplacements x 5 Missile Tubes)

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Forerunner Armour Laced Titanium-A7 Battleplate Armour (1050cm).

 **Shielding:** Multi-Layered Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **UNSC Tertiary:** EMERGENCY UNSC USE ONLY: Emergency Hard Light Shield Emitters Located around Command Deck View Ports and Weapon Emplacements

 **Point Defence Grids:** Quad-Linked 85mm Gauss Gatling Cannons, M72 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Cannons, Hard Light Barrier Emitters **(A/N: Solid Walls to detonate Munitions)**

 **Specifications and Engines:**

 **Complement:** 338 Sailors, 1 Smart A.I and 3 Dumb A.I (1x Slipspace Calculations, 1x Firing Solutions and 1x Damage Control), 300 Marines and 45 Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, **Ground Vehicles:** 6x M860 Red Wolves, 16x M70 FAV Wolfhounds. **Aircraft:** 18x F-52/HSF Falchion Fighters, 6x F-52/HFB Gurkha Fighter-Bombers.

 **Length:** 2,275FT (693.6M)  
 **Beam:** 637FT (194.4M)  
 **Height:** 902FT (274.9M)

 **Engine:** 7x XR18 Boglin Fields: S729/S-DFR's

 **Vessel History:** The Violet-Class Heavy Frigates were part of an UNSC Navy Initiative to rebuild Naval strength quickly to secure the Border with Storm and Sword of Sanghelios Forces. The initial designs were accepted on the basis of being able to fire all weapons without having a serious drain on the rest of the ship systems and being similar to the Strident-Class Heavy Frigate. having passed UNSC Tests with flying colours, they ordered them in the thousands with all ship yards being configured to build the first order. UNSC Technicians decided to expand upon the Frigate Designs by changing the "colours" to make new classes. The Scarlett-Class is the most advanced Heavy Frigate in the UNSC's inventory.

 **-ACCESS "Orbital Vessel" DATABASE-**

UNSC Brutus Super Heavy Destroyer

 **Designation:** Brutus-Class

 **Role:** Super Heavy Destroyer

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** 3x Heavy Plasma-Coated Magnetic Accelerator Cannons (1000 Tonne Rounds),  
 **Secondary Armament:** 2x CR-23 Energy Projection Systems,  
 **Tertiary Armament:** M98 Castle Missile System (750 Oversized Launch Pods x 98 Missiles),  
 **Quaternary Armament:** 228xMark 2851 Portable Magnetic Accelerator Cannons,  
 **Quinary Armament:** M180 Zeus Nuclear Missile Delivery System (15 Missile Emplacements x 10 Missile Tubes)

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Forerunner Armour Laced Titanium-A7 Battleplate Armour (1280cm).

 **Shielding:** Multi-Layered Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **UNSC Tertiary:** EMERGENCY UNSC USE ONLY: Emergency Hard Light Shield Emitters Located around Command Deck View Ports and Weapon Emplacements

 **Point Defence Grids:** Quad-Linked 85mm Gauss Gatling Cannons, M72 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Cannons, Hard Light Barrier Emitters **(A/N: Solid Walls to detonate Munitions)**

 **Specifications and Engines:**

 **Complement:** 509 Sailors, 1 Smart A.I and 3 Dumb A.I (Slipspace Calculations, Firing Solutions and Damage Control), 1000 Marines, 300x Orbital Drop Shock Troopers and 30x SPARTAN IV's7, 60x M860 Red Wolf Main Battle Tanks, 44x F-52/HSF Falchion Fighters, 22x F-52/HFB Gurkha Fighter-Bombers, 20x D-84/HTC Pigeon Dropships,

 **Length:** 4,232FT (1,289.9M)  
 **Beam:** 2,154FT (656.4M)  
 **Height:** 2,374FT (723.6M)

 **Engine:** 3x XR15 Boglin Fields: S729/S-DFR's

 **Vessel History:** The Brutus-Class Super Heavy Destroyer was built to fill in the lack of a designated Destroyer/Heavy Escort Vessel that wasn't a Cruiser. It packed 2x PCMAC's that fire 1000 tonne rounds at 1/5th Speed of Light. This Class also packs more Armour (12.8M) than any other vessel of similar size and still has a healthy troop complement for Ground Assaults, Boarding Actions and Orbital Insertions. Brutus Destroyers first saw action against Chaos Naval Assets during the defence of Verghast. Whilst the siege of the Imperial Forces were the main action on that world, the UNSC Destroyers were involved with several engagements that claimed the first UNSC Ship Kill of an Unidentified Chaos Heavy Cruiser. They have engaged in ship-to-ship combat over Hagia, Phantine and most notably over Herodor. Engaging against enemy Warships in orbit whilst performing High-Risk Supply Drops for UNSC Forces on the ground.

 **-ACCESS "Orbital Vessel" DATABASE-**

UNSC Empire-Class Super Freighter

 **Designation:** Empire-Class

 **Role:** Super Freighter

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** 1x Heavy Plasma-Coated Magnetic Accelerator Cannons (1,200 Tonne Rounds),  
 **Secondary Armament:** 1x CR-23 Energy Projection Systems,  
 **Tertiary Armament:** M98 Castle Missile System (750 Oversized Launch Pods x 98 Missiles),  
 **Quaternary Armament:** 276x Mark 2851 Portable Magnetic Accelerator Cannons,  
 **Quinary Armament:** M180 Zeus Nuclear Missile Delivery System (5 Missile Emplacements x 5 Missile Tubes)

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Forerunner Armour Laced Titanium-A7 Battleplate Armour (380cm).

 **Shielding:** Multi-Layered Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **UNSC Tertiary:** EMERGENCY UNSC USE ONLY: Emergency Hard Light Shield Emitters Located around Command Deck View Ports and Weapon Emplacements

 **Point Defence Grids:** Quad-Linked 85mm Gauss Gatling Cannons, M72 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Cannons, Hard Light Barrier Emitters **(A/N: Solid Walls to detonate Munitions)**

 **Specifications and Engines:**

 **Complement:** 426 Sailors, 1 Smart A.I and 3 Dumb A.I (1x Slipspace Calculations, 1x Point Defence Grid/Close In Weapons System and 1x Cargo Operations), 870 Marines. **Aircraft:** 117x F-52/HSF Falchion Fighters, 87x F-52/HFB Gurkha Fighter-Bombers, 54x D-84/HTC Pigeons, 45x HG-84/HTC Hawks, 70x AV-34/AHG Moas, 2x D-98/SHAG Bald Eagles,6x B-78/SHSB Kukri Super Heavy Strategic Bombers.

 **Length:** 11,483FT (3,500M)  
 **Beam:** 4,603FT (1,403M)  
 **Height:** 6453FT (1,967M)

 **Engine:** 16x XR22 Boglin Fields: S732/S-DFR's

 **Vessel History:** The Empire-Class Super Freighter was designed and built by Naval Engineers to allow the UNSC to transport goods in a secure environment after an increasing amount of highly sophisticated raids on Civilian operated freighters by Insurrection forces. Though those particular issues concerning the Insurrections no longer exist, they are used to supply off-the-record ONI Bases monitoring the Sangheili Federations and to Experimental Ship's Shipyards. Usually Vessels conduct operations in convoys to UNSC Theatres for the age-old saying of "Strength in Numbers" or "Safety in Numbers". However they can operate as Single ships providing supplies to a mobile UNSC Fleet by meeting them in a predetermined location much like the role of auxiliary supply ships in the 20th-21st Centuries.

 **-ACCESS "Orbital Vessel" DATABASE-**

UNSC Summer-Class Light Cruiser

 **Designation:** Summer-Class

 **Role:** Light Cruiser, Picket Vessel, Long-Range Patrol.

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** 3x Heavy Plasma-Coated Magnetic Accelerator Cannons (1600 Tonne Rounds), [3x Fore.]  
 **Secondary Armament:** 2x CR-23 Energy Projection Systems, [2x Fore.]  
 **Tertiary Armament:** M98 Castle Missile System (1,078 Launch Pods x 70 Missiles),  
 **Quaternary Armament:** 1,156x Mark 2851 Portable Magnetic Accelerator Cannons,  
 **Quinary Armament:** M180 Zeus Nuclear Missile Delivery System (15 Missile Emplacements x 10 Missile Tubes)

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Forerunner Armour Laced Titanium-A7 Battleplate Armour (2525 cm).

 **Shielding:** Multi-Layered Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **UNSC Tertiary:** EMERGENCY UNSC USE ONLY: Emergency Hard Light Shield Emitters Located around Command Deck View Ports and Weapon Emplacements

 **Point Defence Grids:** Quad-Linked 85mm Gauss Gatling Cannons, M72 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Cannons, Hard Light Barrier Emitters **(A/N: Solid Walls to detonate Munitions)**

 **Specifications and Engines:**

 **Complement:** 1,887 Sailors, 1 Smart A.I and 3 Dumb A.I (1x Slipspace Calculations, 1x Firing Solutions and 1x Damage Control), 2,000 Marines, 160 Orbital Drop Shock Troopers and 16 SPARTAN IV's.  
 **Ground Vehicles:** 20x M860 Red Wolves, 26x MR460 Tigers, 6x MA430 Bobcats, 50x M70 FAV Wolfhounds.  
 **Aircraft:** 18x F-52/HSF Falchion Fighters, 12x F-52/HFB Gurkha Fighter-Bombers, 24x D-84/HTC Pigeons, 14x HG-84/HTC Hawks, 6x AV-34/AHG Moas, 2x D-98/SHAG Bald Eagles, 8x UH-288 Robins, 5x B-78/SHSB Kukri Super Heavy Strategic Bomber

 **Length:** FT (2,305M)  
 **Beam:** FT (1,049M)  
 **Height:** FT (1,494.9M)

 **Engine:** 8x XR26 Boglin Fields: S729/S-DFR's

 **Vessel History:** The fourth cruiser design employed by the UNSC is the Summer-Class Light Cruiser. It was built to fill the void of a fast, light cruiser that still had a hard punch. Used heavily by UNSC Defence Forces, it is commonly seen performing picket duties and long range patrols at the edge of UNSC Colonies Systems and territories. The UNSC Intelligence Service

 **-ACCESS "Orbital Vessel" DATABASE-**

UNSC Winter-Class Super Heavy Cruiser

 **Designation:** Winter-Class

 **Role:** Super Heavy Cruiser

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** 5x Heavy Plasma-Coated Magnetic Accelerator Cannons (1600 Tonne Rounds), [5x Fore.]  
 **Secondary Armament:** 3x CR-23 Energy Projection Systems, [3x Fore.]  
 **Tertiary Armament:** M98 Castle Missile System (1,978 Launch Pods x 86 Missiles),  
 **Quaternary Armament:** 2156x Mark 2851 Portable Magnetic Accelerator Cannons,  
 **Quinary Armament:** M180 Zeus Nuclear Missile Delivery System (25 Missile Emplacements x 15 Missile Tubes)

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Forerunner Armour Laced Titanium-A7 Battleplate Armour (4020 cm).

 **Shielding:** Multi-Layered Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **UNSC Tertiary:** EMERGENCY UNSC USE ONLY: Emergency Hard Light Shield Emitters Located around Command Deck View Ports and Weapon Emplacements

 **Point Defence Grids:** Quad-Linked 85mm Gauss Gatling Cannons, M72 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Cannons, Hard Light Barrier Emitters **(A/N: Solid Walls to detonate Munitions)**

 **Specifications and Engines:**

 **Complement:** 3,287 Sailors, 1 Smart A.I and 6 Dumb A.I (1x Slipspace Calculations, 2x Firing Solutions and 2x Damage Control, 1x Landing Operations), 2,000 Marines, 160 Orbital Drop Shock Troopers and 16 SPARTAN IV's.  
 **Ground Vehicles:** 32x M860 Red Wolves, 36x MR460 Tigers, 8x MA430 Bobcats, 72x M70 FAV Wolfhounds, 2x M780 SHSW/MODP Coyotes.  
 **Aircraft:** 18x F-52/HSF Falchion Fighters, 12x F-52/HFB Gurkha Fighter-Bombers, 24x D-84/HTC Pigeons, 14x HG-84/HTC Hawks, 6x AV-34/AHG Moas, 2x D-98/SHAG Bald Eagles, 8x UH-288 Robins, 5x B-78/SHSB Kukri Super Heavy Strategic Bomber

 **Length:** 16,075FT (4,899.6M)  
 **Beam:** 7,373FT (2,247.4M)  
 **Height:** 10,482FT (3,194.9M)

 **Engine:** 12x XR26 Boglin Fields: S729/S-DFR's

 **Vessel History:** The Winter-Class Super Heavy Cruisers were built to replace the venerable Autumn-Class Cruiser. It's design was based on the honeycomb armour on the original cruisers, now combined with Forerunner Armour and Titanium-A7 Battleplate to make the toughest alloy in Human history. Notable engagements were the destruction of an "Archenemy" Cruiser squadron attempting to destroy an Imperial Supply convoy heading towards the Fortress world of Morlond and the defence of UNSC Ground Forces by using quaternary armaments.

 **-ACCESS "UNSC Orbital Vessel" DATABASE-**

UNSC Atlas-Class Medium Assault Carrier **(A/N: Same design as the Orion Carrier from Sins of the Prophets Mod [02082016])**

 **Designation:** Atlas-Class

 **Role:** Heavy Assault Carrier, Command and Control, Troop Transport, Flagship

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** 6x Heavy Triple-Shot Plasma-Coated Magnetic Accelerator Cannons (750 Tonne Rounds),  
 **Secondary Armament:** 2x CR-23 Energy Projection Systems,  
 **Tertiary Armament:** M98 Castle Missile System (300 Oversized Launch Pods x 168 Missiles),  
 **Quaternary Armament:** 2,078x Mark 2851 Portable Magnetic Accelerator Cannons,  
 **Quinary Armament:** M180 Zeus Nuclear Missile Delivery System (35 Missile Emplacements x 15 Missile Tubes)

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Forerunner Armour Laced Titanium-A7 Battleplate Armour (10,000cm).

 **Shielding:** Multi-Layered Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **UNSC Tertiary:** EMERGENCY UNSC USE ONLY: Emergency Hard Light Shield Emitters Located around Command Deck View Ports and Weapon Emplacements

 **Point Defence Grids:** Quad-Linked 85mm Gauss Gatling Cannons, M72 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Cannons, Hard Light Barrier Emitters **(A/N: Solid Walls to detonate Munitions)**

 **Specifications and Engines:**

 **Complement:** 6,270 Sailors, 1 Smart A.I and 4 Dumb A.I (1x Slipspace Calculations, 1x Firing Solutions and 1x Damage Control, 1x Landing Operations), 11,000 Marines, 1,000 Orbital Drop Shock Troopers and 260 SPARTAN IV's. **Ground Vehicles:** 98x M860 Red Wolves, 170x MR460 Tigers, 90x MA430 Bobcats, 380x M70 FAV Wolfhounds, 16x M780 SHSW/MODP Coyotes. **Aircraft:** 230x F-52/HSF Falchion Fighters, 180x F-52/HFB Gurkha Fighter-Bombers, 290x D-84/HTC Pigeons, 100x HG-84/HTC Hawks, 110x AV-34/AHG Moas, 16x D-98/SHAG Bald Eagles, 50x UH-288 Robins, 26x B-78/SHSB Kukri Super Heavy Strategic Bombers.

 **Length:** FT (5,886M)  
 **Beam:** FT (3,297M)  
 **Height:** FT (4,093M)

 **Engine:** 5x XR16 Boglin Fields: S723/S-DFR's

 **Vessel History:** The Atlas-Class Heavy Assault Carrier was designed and built to fulfill the need of a dedicated Assault Carrier after Pheonix-Class Refit Carriers were retired, scrapped or in one case, converted into a museum. The Atlas-Class mirrors the role of the CAS-Assault Carrier used by the Covenant breakaway factions afterwards and claimed the mantle of the Largest Ship in UNSC after the Infinity-Class, as an invasion, troop transport and command vessel. It was also the first UNSC Ship-Class to incorporate Forerunner and Ancient Human Empire technology in the base build.

 **-ACCESS "Orbital Vessel" DATABASE-**

UNSC Hood Super Heavy Escort Carrier

 **Designation:** Hood-Class

 **Role:** Super Heavy Escort Carrier

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** 6x Heavy Plasma-Coated Magnetic Accelerator Cannons (1500 Tonne Rounds), [6x Fore.]  
 **Secondary Armament:** 4x CR-23 Energy Projection Systems, [4x Fore.]  
 **Tertiary Armament:** M98 Castle Missile System (5,900 Megasized Launch Pods x 730 Missiles),  
 **Quaternary Armament:** 1198x Mark 2851 Portable Magnetic Accelerator Cannons.  
 **Quinary Armament:** M180 Zeus Nuclear Missile Delivery System (35 Missile Emplacements x 15 Missile Tubes)

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Forerunner Armour Laced Titanium-A7 Battleplate Armour (5950cm).

 **Shielding:** Multi-Layered Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **UNSC Tertiary:** EMERGENCY UNSC USE ONLY: Emergency Hard Light Shield Emitters Located around Command Deck View Ports and Weapon Emplacements

 **Point Defence Grids:** Quad-Linked 85mm Gauss Gatling Cannons, M72 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Cannons, Hard Light Barrier Emitters **(A/N: Solid Walls to detonate Munitions)**

 **Specifications and Engines:**

 **Complement:** 8,749 Sailors, 1 Smart A.I and 7 Dumb A.I (1x Slipspace Calculations, 1x Firing Solutions and 2x Damage Control, 2x Flight Operations, 1x Landing Operations), 9,000 Marines, 350 Orbital Drop Shock Troopers and 60 SPARTAN IV's.  
 **Ground Vehicles:** 120x M860 Red Wolves, 86x MR460 Tigers, 36x MA430 Bobcats, 180x M70 FAV Wolfhounds, 6x M780 SHSW/MODP Coyotes.  
 **Aircraft:** 378x F-52/HSF Falchion Fighters, 224x F-52/HFB Gurkha Fighter-Bombers, 80x D-84/HTC Pigeons, 35x HG-84/HTC Hawks, 75x AV-34/AHG Moas, 5x D-98/SHAG Bald Eagles, 30x UH-288 Robins, 26x B-78/SHSB Kukri Super Heavy Strategic Bombers.  
 **Orbital Sub-Vessels:** 4x UNSC Greenland-Class Heavy Corvettes, 20x UNSC Scarlett-Class Heavy Frigates,

 **Length:** 34,429FT (10,493.9M)  
 **Beam:** 12,623FT (3,847.4M)  
 **Height:** 14,746FT (4,494.7M)

 **Engine:** 18x XR28 Boglin Fields: S734/S-DFR's

 **Vessel History:** The Hood-Class Super Heavy Escort Carriers were designed to provide protection to Fleet Flagships, Command Air Groups and Atmospherical Operations in Low Geosynchronous Orbit. Notable engagements were when the Fighter Complement of 3 Hood Carriers allowed the Imperial Ground Force on Enothis to regroup on the northern peninsula. Working alongside the Phantine Air Corps and Imperial Navy's finest, the 101st 'Apostles' Fighter Squadron, they had stalled the Chaos Frontline advancements enough to allow additional Imperial Troops to arrive at the Northern Evacuation Sites.

 **-ACCESS "Orbital Vessel" DATABASE-**

UNSC Titan-Class Ultra-Heavy Carrier

 **Designation:** Titan-Class

 **Role:** Ultra-Heavy Carrier

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** 58x Super Heavy Plasma-Coated Magnetic Accelerator Cannons (6800 Tonne Rounds), 18x Fore, 12x 2 Broadsides, 8x Aft, 4x Ventral, 4x Dorsal.]  
 **Secondary Armament:** 52x CR-23 Energy Projection Systems, [16x Fore, 10x 2 Broadsides, 8x Aft, 8x Ventral, 6x Dorsal.]  
 **Tertiary Armament:** M98 Castle Missile System (8,800 Megasized Launch Pods x 730 Missiles),  
 **Quaternary Armament:** 9,888x Mark 2851 Portable Magnetic Accelerator Cannons.  
 **Quinary Armament:** M180 Zeus Nuclear Missile Delivery System (50 Missile Emplacements x 15 Missile Tubes)

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Forerunner Armour Laced Titanium-A7 Battleplate Armour (10020 cm).

 **Shielding:** Multi-Layered Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **UNSC Tertiary:** EMERGENCY UNSC USE ONLY: Emergency Hard Light Shield Emitters Located around Command Deck View Ports, Weapon Emplacements and Hangar Bays.

 **Point Defence Grids:** Quad-Linked 85mm Gauss Gatling Cannons, M72 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Cannons, Hard Light Barrier Emitters **(A/N: Solid Walls to detonate Munitions)**

 **Specifications and Engines:**

 **Complement:** 11,238 Sailors, 1 Smart A.I and 7 Dumb A.I (1x Slipspace Calculations, 2x Firing Solutions and 2x Damage Control, 2x Landing Operations), 41,000 Marines, 8,900 Orbital Drop Shock Troopers and 4,240 SPARTAN IV's.  
 **Ground Vehicles:** 770x M860 Red Wolves, 810x MR460 Tigers, 340x MA430 Bobcats, 1980x M70 FAV Wolfhounds, 40x M780 SHSW/MODP Coyotes.  
 **Aircraft:** 730x F-52/HSF Falchion Fighters, 380x F-52/HFB Gurkha Fighter-Bombers, 700x D-84/HTC Pigeons, 500x HG-84/HTC Hawks, 320x AV-34/AHG Moas, 42x D-98/SHAG Bald Eagles, 100x UH-288 Robins, 96x B-78/SHSB Kukri Super Heavy Strategic Bombers.  
 **Orbital Sub-Vessels:** 4x UNSC Greenland-Class Heavy Corvettes, 20x UNSC Scarlett-Class Heavy Frigates,

 **Length:** 42,322FT (12,899.6M)  
 **Beam:** 19,512FT (5,947.4M)  
 **Height:** 24,590FT (7,494.9M)

 **Engine:** 36x XR38 Boglin Fields: S849/S-DFR's

 **Vessel History:** Titan-Class Ultra-Heavy Carriers were built to as dedicated Landing Ships and can sustain a colonial invasion for weeks before relief ships arrive. One Ship can Internal Fabricators are essential to the vessel's Troops survival without supply ships constantly arriving. The ship is also given a handsome amount of Offensive weapons to destroy enemy vessels in orbit of the target(s). An notable engagement was the destruction of an "Archenemy" Battleship squadron attempting to destroy the Tanith First's Rendezvous Fleet at the Tavis Sun.

 **-ACCESS "Orbital Vessel" DATABASE-**

UNSC London Super Heavy Battleship

 **Designation:** London-Class

 **Role:** Super Heavy Battleship

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** 6x Heavy Plasma-Coated Magnetic Accelerator Cannons (2100 Tonne Rounds),  
 **Secondary Armament:** 4x CR-23 Energy Projection Systems,  
 **Tertiary Armament:** M98 Castle Missile System (2,500 Oversized Launch Pods x 98 Missiles),  
 **Quaternary Armament:** 2918x Mark 2851 Portable Magnetic Accelerator Cannons.  
 **Quinary Armament:** M180 Zeus Nuclear Missile Delivery System (30 Missile Emplacements x 10 Missile Tubes)

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Forerunner Armour Laced Titanium-A7 Battleplate Armour (12000cm).

 **Shielding:** Multi-Layered Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **UNSC Tertiary:** EMERGENCY UNSC USE ONLY: Emergency Hard Light Shield Emitters Located around Command Deck View Ports and Weapon Emplacements

 **Point Defence Grids:** Quad-Linked 85mm Gauss Gatling Cannons, M72 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Cannons, Hard Light Barrier Emitters **(A/N: Solid Walls to detonate Munitions)**

 **Specifications and Engines:**

 **Complement:** 1,438 Sailors, 1 Smart A.I and 5 Dumb A.I (1x Slipspace Calculations, 2x Firing Solutions and 2x Damage Control), 200 Marines with Maximum Armour and Ammunition, 14x F-52/HSF Falchion Fighters, 24x F-52/HFB Gurkha Fighter-Bombers.

 **Length:** 24,585FT (7,493.6M)  
 **Beam:** 6,872FT (2,094.4M)  
 **Height:** 12,119FT (3,694.9M)

 **Engine:** 16x XR20 Boglin Fields: S739/S-DFR's

 **Vessel History:** The London-Class Battleship was designed to destroy vessels of a higher tonnage than its own. London-Class Vessels were used heavily during the Storm's downfall, employed to destroy the last CAS-Assault Carriers and CSO-Super Carriers. Opening salvos from the UNSC were able to destroy most of them before the Storm Fleet reoriented towards the UNSC Battle Groups. They have also engaged in ship-to-ship combat over Hagia, Phantine, Enothis and most notably over Herodor. Engaging against enemy Warships in orbit whilst Brutus Destroyers performed High-Risk Supply Drops for UNSC Forces on the ground. Further Fleet action was seen over Gereon, pincering enemy warships before they could make a transition away from the system.

 **-ACCESS "Orbital Vessel" DATABASE-**

UNSC Orion-Class Anchor Base

 **Designation:** Orion-Class

 **Role:** Anchor Station, Repair and Refit,

 **Weapon Systems:**

 **Primary Armament:** 94x Twin-Linked Super Heavy Plasma-Coated Mini Magnetic Accelerator Cannons (60 Tonne Rounds),  
 **Secondary Armament:** M98 Castle Missile System (2,020 Megasized Launch Pods x 730 Missiles),  
 **Tertiary Armament:** 1,488x Mark 2851 Portable Magnetic Accelerator Cannons.  
 **Quaternary Armament:** M180 Zeus Nuclear Missile Delivery System (6 Missile Emplacements x 5 Missile Tubes)

 **Defence Measures:**

 **Armour:** Forerunner Armour Laced Titanium-A7 Battleplate Armour (1100 cm).

 **Shielding:** Multi-Layered Form Fitting Hard-Light Shielding

 **UNSC Tertiary:** EMERGENCY UNSC USE ONLY: Emergency Hard Light Shield Emitters Located around Command Deck View Ports, Weapon Emplacements and Hangar Bays.

 **Point Defence Grids:** Quad-Linked 85mm Gauss Gatling Cannons, M72 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Cannons, Hard Light Barrier Emitters **(A/N: Solid Walls to detonate Munitions)**

 **Specifications and Reactor:**

 **Complement:** 11,238 Sailors, 1 Smart A.I and 7 Dumb A.I (1x Slipspace Calculations, 1x Firing Solutions and 2x Damage Control, 1x Landing Operations), 2,000 Marines, 300 Orbital Drop Shock Troopers and 40 SPARTAN IV's.  
 **Ground Vehicles:** 590x M860 Red Wolves, 680x MR460 Tigers, 36x MA430 Bobcats, 880x M70 FAV Wolfhounds, 16x M780 SHSW/MODP Coyotes  
 **Aircraft:** 190x F-52/HSF Falchion Fighters, 140x F-52/HFB Gurkha Fighter-Bombers, 360x D-84/HTC Pigeons, 230x HG-84/HTC Hawks, 22x D-98/SHAG Bald Eagles, 88x B-78/SHSB Kukri Super Heavy Strategic Bombers.

 **Length:** FT (5,984M)  
 **Beam:** FT (5,348M)  
 **Height:** FT (8,893M)

 **Engine:** 52x XR4 Boglin Manoeuvring Thrusters: S849/S-DFR's

 **Vessel History:** The Orion-Class Heavy Assault Carrier was the first next generation vessel built during the Created Conflict. After the opening stages of the Created Conflict most UNSC shipyards were now controlled by enemy forces, whilst the UNSC fled to Sangheili Territory. UEG/UNSC scientists discovered numerous religious paintings on many Sangheili worlds. Paintings that were pivotal in providing a means of the UNSC fighting back, with friendly Forerunner AI's, shipyards, Forerunner ships and data and most importantly perhaps an active Forerunner Galactic Cartographer, tracking all Forerunner ship signatures, including Guardians.

 **-CLOSING "Orbital Vessel" DATABASE-**

 **A/N: This should help with my own FanFiction, UNSC OPERATION: ORESTES' LIBERATION.  
** **Never forget the sacrifices of those who lost their lives in conflict, past and present.**

 **SmokeTinyTom.**


	4. UNSC Infantry Weapons

**A/N: This is the UNSC Infantry weapons for Marines up to SPARTANs. Most of the weapons are the same build to those in the game but with more options available to the user. If you want to I'll see if I can make an Entry for UNSC Armour Armaments (Tank Guns, before you're confused). They'll be a direct reference to a weapon skin change in Halo 5 that I personally prefer. Internet Cookies if you're correct!**

 **Enjoy this Codex Entry.**

 **UNSC Infantry Weapons**

 **Password:************

 **-PASSWORD ACCEPTED-**

 **-ACCESS "UNSC Weapons" DATABASE-**

BR98 Battle Rifle

 **Manufacturer:** TITAN SECURITY Armoury

 **Designation:** Battle Rifle

 **Role:** Close-Medium Range Combat,

 **Attachments:**

 **Top Rail:** 2x Smart Sight, 4x Medium Scope, 4x Thermal Scope, 2x/4x/6x Promethean Vision Scope **(A/N: Will be looking at alternate names if you suggest it.)**

 **Underslung Rail:** M480 10-Shell Magazine-Fed 50mm Grenade Launcher (High-Explosive Frags, High-Explosive Incendiary, High-Explosive Airburst), Heavy-Duty Bipod, Variety of Grips.

 **Flank Rails:** ColouredLaser Sight, IRNV Laser Sight, Flash Light, Recoil Suppression System, Motion Sensor, Laser Painter, Energy Bayonets,

 **Barrel:** Flash-Hider, Suppressor, Heavy Barrel, Muzzle Break, Compensator.

 **Ammunition:** M121 12.7 x 62mm FMJ-AP, M121 12.7 x 62mm FMJ-HE, M121 12.7 x 62mm FMJ-PC (FMJ-Plasma Coat is a specialised type issued to UNSC Special Forces)

 **Magazine:** 45 Round STANAG Magazine or 90 Round Extended STANAG Magazine

 **Rate of Fire:** 950RPM (BURST-FIRE ONLY)

 **Weight:** 9.7LBS (4.4KG)

 **Length:** 40.7IN (103.4CM)  
 **Width:** 3.11IN (7.9CM)  
 **Height:** 12.87IN (32.7CM)

 **Weapon History:** The BR98 is the successor to the BR85. Built to provide accurate Bursts of fire with as little recoil as possible, the BR fires the 5 Rounds quicker than its predecessor fires 3 Rounds. Featuring the Universal Rail system that all UNSC Weapons utilise, it allows more flexibility on the Battlefield. Noticeable changes are a larger calibre round, bigger Magazine and higher Rounds Per Minute.

 **-ACCESS "UNSC Weapons" DATABASE-**

MA7 Individual Combat Weapon System

 **Manufacturer:** TITAN SECURITY Armoury

 **Designation:** Assault Rifle

 **Role:** Close-Medium Range Combat

 **Attachments:**

 **Top Rail:** 2x Smart Sight, 4x Medium Scope, 6x Long Scope, 4x Thermal Scope, 2x/4x/6x Promethean Vision Scope **(A/N: Will be looking at alternate names if you suggest it.)**

 **Underslung Rail:** M480 8-Shell Magazine-Fed 50mm Grenade Launcher (High-Explosive Frags, High-Explosive Incendiary, High-Explosive Airburst), M470 8-Gauge Under-Barrel 6-Shot Shotgun (Depleted Uranium Slugs, High-Explosive Frag Rounds, Flechette Rounds, Armour-Piercing Dart Rounds)/Variety of Grip Designs.

 **Flank Rails:** ColouredLaser Sight, IRNV Laser Sight, Flash Light, Recoil Suppression System, Motion Sensor, Laser Painter, Energy Bayonets,

 **Barrel:** Flash-Hider, Suppressor, Heavy Barrel, Muzzle Break, Compensator.

 **Ammunition:** M121 10.7 x 52mm FMJ-AP, M121 10.7 x 52mm FMJ-HE, M121 10.7 x 52mm FMJ-PC (FMJ-Plasma Coat is a specialised type issued to UNSC Special Forces)

 **Magazine:** 60 Rounds STANAG Magazine or 80 Rounds Extended STANAG Magazine.

 **Rate of Fire:** 825RPM

 **Weight:** 10.58LBS (4.8KG)

 **Length:** 39.56IN (100.5CM)  
 **Width:** 3.5IN (8.9CM)  
 **Height:** 11.49IN (29.2CM)

 **Weapon History:** Built to replace the venerable MA5 Series. The MA7 ICWS took on role of a Universal Assault Rifle for UNSC Forces, seeing use in the Navy, Marines, Army and Air Force. Standard features include M480 8-Shell Magazine-Fed Grenade Launcher that can fire a variety of standard and specialised shells to increase the effect the user has on the battlefield, the Marines have made compulsory training of the M480 Launcher for this purpose. M470 8-Gauge Under-Barrel 6-Shot Shotgun are also spread throughout platoons and used in Boarding actions to great effect. Soldiers using this weapon have loved it's simple design, rugged systems, easy use and its aesthetics. It still retains the Round Counter/Compass used on the Older MA5 Series.

 **-ACCESS "UNSC Weapons" DATABASE-**

M439 Designated Marksman Rifle

 **Manufacturer:** TITAN SECURITY Armoury

 **Designation:** DMR

 **Role:** Medium-Long Range Combat

 **Attachments:**

 **Top Rail:** 4x Medium Scope, 6x Long Scope, 4x Thermal Scope, 2x/4x/6x Promethean Vision Scope **(A/N: Will be looking at alternate names if you suggest it.)**

 **Underslung Rail:** Angled Grips, Vertical Grips, Rounded Grips.

 **Flank Rails:** ColouredLaser Sight, IRNV Laser Sight, Flash Light, Recoil Suppression System, Motion Sensor, Laser Painter Energy Bayonets,

 **Barrel:** Flash-Hider, Suppressor, Heavy Barrel, Muzzle Break, Compensator.

 **Ammunition:** M111 13.7 x 62mm FMJ-AP, M111 13.7 x 62mm FMJ-HE, M111 13.7 x 62mm FMJ-PC (FMJ-Plasma Coat is a specialised type issued to UNSC Special Forces)

 **Magazine:** 20 Round STANAG Magazine or 30 Round Extended STANAG Magazine

 **Rate of Fire:** Semi-Automatic

 **Weight:** 15.21LBS (6.9KG)

 **Length:** 48.35IN (122.8CM)  
 **Width:** 3.38IN (8.6CM)  
 **Height:** 13IN (33.1CM)

 **Weapon History:** Designed and built by Marksmen who used the M390 series **(A/N: Game DMR's)** during the Human-Covenant War, the M439 is the standard DMR throughout the UNSC Marines, Army, Navy, Air Force and Special Forces. Utilising the same Rail system on the MA7 ICWS Series, it allows the user to customise the weapon to suit his or her needs with ease.

 **-ACCESS "UNSC Weapons" DATABASE-**

Sniper Rifle System-105D Series-7 Anti-Material

 **Manufacturer:** TITAN SECURITY Armoury

 **Designation:** Sniper Rifle

 **Role:** Medium-Long-Extreme Long Range Combat

 **Attachments:**

 **Top Rail:** 4x/8x/12x Long Scope, 4x/8x/12x Thermal Scope, 4x/8x/12x Promethean Vision Scope **(A/N: Will be looking at alternate names if you suggest it.)**

 **Underslung Rail:** Heavy-Duty Bipod,

 **Flank Rails:** ColouredLaser Sight, IRNV Laser Sight, Flash Light, Recoil Suppression System, Motion Sensor, Laser Painter, Energy Bayonets,

 **Barrel:** Flash-Hider, Suppressor, Heavy Barrel, Muzzle Break, Compensator.

 **Ammunition:** M140 25 x 72mm FMJ-AP, M140 25 x 72mm FMJ-HE, M140 25 x 72mm FMJ-PC (FMJ-Plasma Coat is a specialised type issued to UNSC Special Forces)

 **Magazine:** 6 Rounds STANAG Magazine or 12 Rounds Extended STANAG Magazine.

 **Rate of Fire:** Semi-Automatic

 **Weight:** 36.81LBS (16.7KG)

 **Length:** 74.21IN (188.5CM)  
 **Width:** 9.68IN (24.6CM)  
 **Height:** 14.92IN (37.9CM)

 **Weapon History:** The SRS105D-S7 Anti-Material is the standard Sniper rifle throughout the UNSC Marines, Army, Navy, Air Force and Special Forces. Designed and Built, then handed over to legendary Snipers like Linda-058, Jun-A266 to modify and tweak with the weapon whist testing it for any flaws and imperfections that they see. The Manufacturers then met them to note what they can implement into the design, making the specialist words of both snipers, standard. The weapon uses a range of ammunition similar to those found on other firearms, however, just at a much larger caliber of 25mm Rounds. This has led to many different nicknames for the weapon.

 **-ACCESS "UNSC Weapons" DATABASE-**

M779 Squad Automatic Weapon

 **Manufacturer:** TITAN SECURITY Armoury

 **Designation:** Squad Automatic Weapon/Light Machine Gun

 **Role:** Close-Medium Range Combat, Long Range Suppression

 **Attachments:**

 **Top Rail:** 2x Smart Sight, 4x Medium Scope, 4x Thermal Scope, 2x/4x/6x Promethean Vision Scope **(A/N: Will be looking at alternate names if you suggest it.)**

 **Underslung Rail:** M480 10-Shell Magazine-Fed 50mm Grenade Launcher (High-Explosive Frags, High-Explosive Incendiary, High-Explosive Airburst), Heavy-Duty Bipod.

 **Flank Rails:** ColouredLaser Sight, IRNV Laser Sight, Flash Light, Recoil Suppression System, Motion Sensor, Laser Painter, Energy Bayonets,

 **Barrel:** Flash-Hider, Suppressor, Heavy Barrel, Muzzle Break, Compensator.

 **Ammunition:** M121 13.7 x 62mm FMJ-AP, M121 13.7 x 62mm FMJ-HE, M121 13.7 x 62mm FMJ-PC (FMJ-Plasma Coat is a specialised type issued to UNSC Special Forces)

 **Magazine:** 400 Round Belt-Fed Sealed Drum or 800 Round Belt-Fed Sealed Box.

 **Rate of Fire:** 1,250RPM

 **Weight:** LBS (KG)

 **Length:** 49.17IN (124.9CM)  
 **Width:** IN (CM)  
 **Height:** IN (CM)

 **Weapon History:** The M779 SAW LMG was the replacement to the M739 SAW. Built for the UNSC, the M779 SAW uses the same calibre round as the Designated Marksman Rifle, however, whereas the DMR is a precise weapon, the M779 is more of a wall of High-Calber shots to dissuade enemy troops from advancing or exposing their bodies to return fire. When questioned why they'd use the same round as an DMR, the Manufacturers stated examples of where a heavily shielded enemies, For Example, Zealots and Field-Marshalls, the previously tested rounds had such little effect, they'd need 379 rounds to crack the shields and neutralise the target. Thus the 13.7 x 62mm round was implemented into the design.

 **-ACCESS "UNSC Weapons" DATABASE-**

M267K Heavy Machine Gun (Man-Portable)

 **Manufacturer:** TITAN SECURITY Armoury

 **Designation:** Heavy Machine Gun

 **Role:** Medium-Long Range Combat

 **Attachments:**

 **Top Rail:** 2x SmartSight, 4x/8x/12x Thermal Scope, 4x/8x/12x Promethean Vision Scope **(A/N: Will be looking at alternate names if you suggest it.)**

 **Underslung Rail:** Heavy-Duty Bipod, Setup Tripod, **SPARTAN ONLY:** Hand Hold for mobile Engagements. **(A/N: Similar to Jorge's Handle on his M247H)**

 **Flank Rails:** ColouredLaser Sight, IRNV Laser Sight, Flash Light, Recoil Suppression System, Motion Sensor, Energy Bayonets, Operator Shield, **(A/N: Those found on Warthogs in-game and on Modern Military Turrets)**

 **Barrel:** Flash-Hider, Suppressor, Heavy Barrel, Muzzle Break, Compensator.

 **Ammunition:** M140 20 x 72mm FMJ-AP, M140 20 x 72mm FMJ-HE, M140 20 x 72mm FMJ-PC (FMJ-Plasma Coat is a specialised type issued to UNSC Special Forces)

 **Magazine:** 8,000 Round Belt-Fed High-Capcity Box.

 **Rate of Fire:** 1,000RPM

 **Weight:** LBS (KG)

 **Length:** 84.76IN (215.3CM)  
 **Width:** IN (CM)  
 **Height:** IN (CM)

 **Weapon History:** The M267K Heavy Machine Gun is a single barrel, Hybrid Water/Air-Cooled, 1-Operator Support weapon. Built to replace the ageing M247H and AIE-486 Heavy Machine Guns, the weapon is the combination of a High Rounds Per Minute and Heavy Damage Per Shot to eliminate heavily Armoured and/or Shielded opponents quickly. Preliminary designs were rejected based upon the Gatling Gun design, due to test showing the barrels glow red hot after a minute of sustained fire. Designs were also changed based upon lessons from the Human-Covenant War, with encounters with Mgalekgolo (Hunter) Pairs, the need of making such enemies think twice about charging in front of these. So the designs that were originally calling for a .50 Calibre HMG, would be a receiving 20mm Heavy Machine Gun instead. Such a change was debated heavily with High Brass, though Marines and frontline troopers were happy with it, giving them the power to disable Light Armoured Vehicles and Aircraft too.

 **-ACCESS "UNSC Weapons" DATABASE-**

M50 Tactical Assault Shotgun

 **Manufacturer:** TITAN SECURITY Armoury

 **Designation:** Tactical Assault Shotgun

 **Role:** Close-Medium Range Combat, Urban/Room-to-Room Combat

 **Attachments:**

 **Top Rail:** 2x Smart Sight, 2x Promethean Vision Sight **(A/N: Will be looking at alternate names if you suggest it.)**

 **Flank Rails:** ColouredLaser Sight, IRNV Laser Sight, Flash Light, Recoil Suppression System, Motion Sensor, Laser Painter, Energy Bayonets,

 **Barrel:** Flash-Hider, Full Choke, Modified Choke,

 **Ammunition:** 4-Gauge Buckshot, 4-Gauge High-Explosive, 4-Gauge Depleted Uranium Darts, 4-Gauge High-Explosive-Incendiary, 4-Gauge Flechette, 4-Gauge PC-Buckshot (Plasma Coat is a specialised type issued to UNSC Special Forces)

 **Magazine:** 16 4-Gauge Shotgun Shells

 **Rate of Fire:** Pump-Action

 **Weight:** 8.6LBS (3.9KG)

 **Length:** 45.16IN (114.7CM)  
 **Width:** 5.16IN (13.1CM)  
 **Height:** 11IN (25.7CM)

 **Weapon History:** The M50 Tactical Assault Shotgun is the replacement of the ageing M45 Tactical Shotgun Series. Designed and built to smash enemy shields and armour at close range with the same shot being the only fired. The weapon was bored to fire a 4-Gauge Shell instead of the usual 8-Gauge shell that previous Tactical Shotguns used. Due to the larger round, more strength was put into the structure of the weapon, allowing a SPARTAN-II to use it as a club, whilst still maintaining the ability to discharge correctly and properly. Shell Receiver on the top of the weapon, behind the top rail.

 **-ACCESS "UNSC Weapons" DATABASE-**

M27/Caseless Submachine Gun

 **Manufacturer:** TITAN SECURITY Armoury

 **Designation:** SMG/Personal Defence Weapon System

 **Role:** Close-Medium Range Combat

 **Attachments:**

 **Top Rail:** 2x Smart Sight, 4x Medium Scope, 4x Thermal Scope, 2x/4x Promethean Vision Scope **(A/N: Will be looking at alternate names if you suggest it.)**

 **Underslung Rail:** Vertical Grip, Angled Grip, Rounded Grip,

 **Flank Rails:** ColouredLaser Sight, IRNV Laser Sight, Flash Light, Recoil Suppression System, Motion Sensor, Laser Painter, Energy Bayonets,

 **Barrel:** Flash-Hider, Suppressor, Heavy Barrel, Muzzle Break, Compensator.

 **Ammunition:** M122 9 x 42mm FMJ-AP, M122 9 x 42mm FMJ-HE, M122 9 x 42mm FMJ-PC (FMJ-Plasma Coat is a specialised type issued to UNSC Special Forces)

 **Magazine:** 60 Round Magazine or 2x 60 Round Magazines on either side of Weapon. **(A/N: Same position as the M7 in-game, when you load the gun. )**

 **Rate of Fire:** 1,050RPM

 **Weight:** 3.75LBS (1.7KG)

 **Length:** [Collapsed Stock]24.96IN (63.4CM), [Extended Stock] 36.34IN (92.3CM)  
 **Width:** 2.95IN (7.5CM)  
 **Height:** 8.43IN (21.4CM)

 **Weapon History:** The M27/Caseless Submachine Gun was built to be like the its predecessor, a bullet hose. Not much was changed aesthetically, however, the weapon fires a larger 9mm round, the ability to accept two magazines on either side of the PDWS and the addition of the Rail attachment system. The weapon is the standard-issue sidearm to all UNSC Forces, however, ODST's and SPARTAN's tend to use another primary weapon or the venerable M6R (Utilises the Top and Flank Rails) as their secondary weapon, but its not uncommon to see one or two M9 PDWS's on the thigh plates of individual Marines, ODST's and SPARTAN soldiers.

 **-ACCESS "UNSC Weapons" DATABASE-**

M69 Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon System

 **Manufacturer:** TITAN SECURITY Armoury

 **Designation:** Missile Launcher

 **Role:** Close-Medium-Long Range Combat

 **Attachments:**

 **Top Rail:** 4x/8x/12x Long Scope, 4x/8x/12x Thermal Scope, 4x/8x/12x Promethean Vision Scope **(A/N: Will be looking at alternate names if you suggest it.)**

 **Underslung Rail:** Heavy-Duty Bipod,

 **Flank Rails:** Recoil Suppression System, Motion Sensor, Laser Painter, Energy Bayonets,

 **Ammunition:** R160 145 x 82mm HEAT, R160 145 x 82mm HE-Incendiary, R160 145 x 82mm PC (Plasma Charge is a specialised type issued to UNSC Special Forces)

 **Magazine:** 4 Rotary Missile Rack or 6 Rotary Missile Rack

 **Rate of Fire:** Semi-Automatic,

 **Weight:** 32.41LBS (14.7KG)

 **Length:** 66.34IN (168.5CM)  
 **Width:** 15.1IN (38.3CM)  
 **Height:** 21.5IN (54.5CM)

 **Weapon History:** The M52 Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon Missile Launcher was designed for an up-to-date Anti-Vehicle system with infantry elements in the field without Armour or Aerial Assets to aid them. Prior to 2557, M41 SSM "Jackhammer" Rocket Launchers were based upon a double tube system, which rotated a fresh tube into place when fired. This feature allowed the rockets to be fired at near simultaneous times where each rocket would turn away and attack from two angles. That feature was built into the M52 Missile Launcher and an experienced operator could either lock-on specific points of the vehicle, or lock-on up to six separate targets at once. Coupled with the 145 x 82mm Smart Missile and a number of different Warheads, this system could devastate an enemy vehicle advance, whether it's an Aerial Assault or Armoured Ground Assault, with no adjustments to the weapon.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this Codex Entry. This does actively tie in with my crossover of Warhammer 40,000 and Halo. The 3rd Chapter is halfway finished, but I am trying to make sure that the Space Marines and UNSC communicate correctly without Warhammer fans flaming me for my "lack" of knowledge in said department. I will try to get two more chapters out before the end of 2015.**

 **SmokeTinyTom.**


End file.
